Alone
by Won Tawn
Summary: When you think you've lost everything, can you ever be happy again? DeiSaku. Sequel to Accidental Love.
1. Pain

**A/N: **Yaaaayyyyyy. Chapter one. Aren't you all excited? This story is going to be in Sakura's point of view. First person. Yucky. I have issues writing in first person, so if I make any slip ups, let me know! I already miss my omnipotent narrator-ness! T.T Shall we see how I mangled this story? The rating is going to be M on this, because of language, and I probably will have at least one smut scene, as much as I hate writing them...

**Disclaimer: Dood. Do you get it yet? I dun own the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Pain**

I cried myself to sleep as I do most nights.

Four months ago, Deidara had visited.

Four months ago, I'd allowed myself to hope that we could love each other.

Four months ago, I'd realized that that would never happen.

Four months ago, I lost my mind.

Four months ago, I found myself alone.

--

I awoke screaming to the plain, soft, white walls like I do most mornings.

I had been put into confinement by Tsunade.

Only a few weeks after Deidara had visited me, Tsunade had noticed the change in me, her daughter-like student. For a few more weeks, she let it slide.

When I basically attacked my best friend, though, it was obvious that this wouldn't work.

I curled up into a ball in the corner and cried until someone brought me a tray of food.

I wasn't being treated badly, at least.

The food was decent, my bed was soft, and I had a bathroom despite the lack of amenities; the toilet had no lid and was bolted to the floor with expert precision. The shower had no curtain or curtain rod, it had no plug- so baths were out of the question- and it spurted only one lukewarm temperature of water. There was a plastic mirror hanging over an automatic sink. And of course, there was no towel rack, just a stack of them in a corner.

No locks, of course. No razors, either, for that matter.

And, on top of that, chakra restricting bracelets.

I know Shisou was only trying to keep me from hurting myself, but still.

Actually, it was pretty justified; I admitted to myself. I couldn't lie and say that I wouldn't have killed myself.

Even now, the urge to do so is there. I know why it is. I know how to fix it. And I know it can't be fixed, at least, not without _him_.

I crawled over to the food after a moment. I wasn't really hungry, but if I didn't eat it, they would force me to.

That was never fun.

As soon as had stuffed every bit into my mouth and swallowed, I crawled back to my corner and waited until Tsunade would come.

I knew she would be here very soon. Everyday, she tries to snap me 'out of it'.

Why she's attempting to do so, I don't know.

The only cure for broken heart is time, and I knew no amount of that will ever help me.

The only cure for me is him.

Tsunade couldn't get that through her head.

Some days, she just talked.

Today, she was in a bad mood. I would guess that Shizune found her stash of Sake.

She simply ranted for a while, and then turned her bleary, alcohol-deprived eyes on me.

"Why won't you just get over it?!" she shouted in frustration.

I frowned slightly, had I been free from this stupid confinement, I'd have told Shizune to just give Tsunade her damn Sake back.

"I can't." I muttered pathetically to her question.

"You got over Sasuke!" she shouted, in her rage.

I flinched. "That was different." I said softly, more to myself than her.

"How is it any different at all?" she growled.

"He didn't love me back." I whispered simply.

She began to mutter a string of profanities to herself.

"Bye, Sakura." She said curtly as she stood up to leave.

"Tsunade?" I called softly to her.

She didn't say anything, just turned her head to half look at me.

"I'm sorry. I really can't." I apologized weakly. "I think I'd be better off dead." I muttered, mainly to myself.

Tsunade's expression softened some. "Don't think like that. Just give it some time."

She studied my expression softly.

"Fate has a funny way of working," she added, turning into the motherly figure I knew, "If time doesn't work, fate will."

She gave me a quick smile as she left.

I curled back up, processing what she'd said.

Fate? I scoffed at that.

More like teasing.

The world dangled in front of me something I wanted as much as life itself.

Then it was ripped away.

_Stupid universe_, I scowled to myself.

As if there was anyway I would ever see Deidara again, unless Tsunade tracked him down herself and dragged him to this stupid, hideous, rotten room.

As much as Tsunade cared about me, he was still an S-Ranked criminal and part of the organization that was intent on capturing and killing my best friend.

Speaking- more like thinking, actually- of my best friend…

I hadn't seen him in months. Or Kakashi.

I'd have to ask Tsunade tomorrow.

Someone pushed a tray of food into my room.

Was it lunch already?

I sighed and pulled the tray over.

I ate it without tasting any of it.

I stared at the ceiling, wishing for a good book until another tray of food was pushed in at dinner.

I'd have to ask Tsunade about that too.

Again, I ate without tasting any of it; I simply felt it slide down my throat, leaving a hot trail on the way.

I guess that meant it was warm.

I curled up on my bed and waited for sleep to come.

Before I could manage to find that, I cried.

As usual.

Oddly, I missed being confined to working in my office at the hospital.

I knew that Konoha's medical field was taking a hit, thanks to me.

I felt bad about that.

As much as it would hurt me later, I let my mind wander and let it think about Deidara.

The way he always smelled like clay and smoke and explosions.

The way he was so careful of his bloodline limit.

The way his crooked smile sat on his face.

The way his eyes changed shades of blue.

The texture and feel of his hair.

His voice.

That hurt the most, the fact that I couldn't recall his voice perfectly, and the fact that I needed to hear it so badly.

Another tear slipped out from under my eyelid before sleep overtook me.

I woke up later than usual.

And not screaming, for the first time I could remember in a block of time that was far too long.

I looked towards the slot where food was pushed in.

There was already a tray sitting there.

No Tsunade, though, so I mustn't be too late waking.

I quickly downed the food on the tray before Tsunade could get here and yell at me.

Only a few minutes later, she walked in.

"Sakura." She greeted. Her tone was odd today.

"Hello Tsunade." I replied her greeting with a rare smile.

Surprise showed on her face in response to the small smile I gave.

"You smell terrible," Tsunade teased- probably taking advantage of my unusually good mood.

I sniffed the air once and cringed; she was right. I _did_ smell.

"Shisou?" I asked, smiling weakly once more for persuasion. She didn't say anything, just threw a glance that said to continue, "I was thinking last night… and I realized that I haven't seen Ino, or Naruto, or Kakashi, or Sai, or anyone in so long."

Tsunade sighed. She understood now.

"I'm not sure what I can do about that, Sakura…"

"Please, please…" I begged shamelessly, "Just let someone visit me. Anyone!"

"I don't know if I can," she silenced me before I could protest with a glance, "The council…" she trailed off.

"They think it's healthy to keep someone locked up, seeing only one person for months and months! Honestly, if anything, I've probably gotten worse!" I hadn't noticed that I was crying until a tear dropped down onto my hand, which was resting in my lap.

"I'll see what I can do."

Knowing Tsunade, that was probably a yes…, she'd fight her hardest for her daughter-like student.

I smiled, largely and enthusiastically this time.

"Oh, and is there any chance I could get some books or something? You have no idea how boring it is in here."

Tsunade only nodded.

"I'll work on it." She smiled, standing up to leave.

When Tsunade was gone, I hurried over to the shower.

I still wasn't used to the curtan-less-ness of it. I felt awkward standing in it.

I smiled half to myself because it actually would be possible to kill yourself in here.

Not that I was going to now… now that I had something to look forward to.

It really was simple…

You clog the drain in the tub with toilet paper. Drown yourself.

And they called this place suicidal proof.

Pfffftttttt.

I washed my hair as best ad I could, considering I had no shampoo or conditioner.

I only had a bar of non-scented, 'tear free' soap. I couldn't even hurt my eyes with it.

I scrubbed myself relentlessly with the stupid soap that bugged me so much.

Finally satisfied, I stepped from the shower and wrapped one of the towels around myself.

I peeked out of the door first to make sure no one was passing by my door- it had a window so they could keep an eye on me if they felt the need- and inched over to the carefully crafted dresser of clothes.

The dresser itself was bolted securely to the ground, and the three drawers it had wouldn't come out more than a foot and a half.

Stupid suicide proof room.

It was starting to bug me.

Even the blankets were 'suicide proof'.

They ripped easily, especially if you tried to tie them.

I'd gone through quite a few, considering I toss and turn a lot while I sleep.

I really was starting to get annoyed with this room.

I knew I'd never get over Deidara, but couldn't I at least _act _like I could? God, I wanted out of this damn room.

Putting on a fake smile and doing what I had to shouldn't be so hard, right?

I quickly pulled on the bland clothes that filled the dresser before finger combing my hair.

They wouldn't let me have one, because heaven knows what I could do with that to kill myself.

It was then that I realized that there were a few books sitting where my food normally was.

Excitedly, I rushed over to them to examine what I had.

There was a medical scroll, a biography, a sci-fi, and a…

Romance.

That had probably been added very timidly.

I sighed and opened it up.

I froze a few chapters in, when I realized that the heroine's name what Sankuru and the hero's name was Deidre.

Seriously.

Who had chose _this _fucking book?

If anyone expected to help me at all, they were sorely mistaken.

I flung the book at a corner and quickly tried to engross myself in the sci-fi.

It helped a little.

The next time I looked up from the book, there was a tray of food waiting for me.

How did they get it there so quietly?

I shrugged, discarding the question for two reasons- one, ninjas, duh! Two, I really didn't care- and proceeded to eat the food.

For the first time in a long time, I actually tasted it.

Actually, it wasn't half bad. It was stew and a piece of toast.

After I was done eating, I curled up in the bed and let my mind drift until I fell asleep.

Again, my thoughts wandered to Deidara, but tonight, I didn't cry.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

'kay, I know I said I was going to try to finish a good portion of the story before I put it out so you'd have nice, even time between chapters, but I really wanted to get this story up and running before summer ends. Right now, I only have the first three chapters done because I've been rewriting a ton of stuff, and I've been busy. 


	2. Awake

**A/N:**

Well, here it is. Chapter two. Hope you all like it… it took me forever to get it long enough without getting too far into the plot, where I'd screw up the flow_w_w_w_w_w_w of things. xD I scare myself sometimes. I rewrote this whole chapter, like, five times because I didn't like where the plot was taking it. My first idea for this plot-line, was that they were basically going to force Sakura onto someone else. I didn't like it. Plus, I couldn't think of anyone good to force her on, besides Kakashi xD

**Disclaimer: is my name Masashi Kishimoto? NO. So, obviously these characters aren't mine. **(D":)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Awake**

Again, I didn't wake up screaming.

I'd slept later again, too.

My breakfast was already sitting in its usual spot, as was Tsunade.

"Finally awake, sleepy head?"

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm.

"Morning." I replied, my voice rough with sleep.

"Well, I've got some visitors for you today." She grinned.

"Really?" I asked exuberantly, hopping out of bed.

"Yup."

"Who?"

"Everyone." Her grin widened again, "Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Sai, and even Hinata. They're all coming in a few hours."

I grinned widely.

"Eat your breakfast," she nagged me.

Again, I rolled my eyes before doing what I had been told.

I practically inhaled my food, thanks to the excitement of seeing my friends.

"Excited?" she asked.

"You know it." I smiled, "Thanks for the books, by the way." _Except for that stupid romance, _I added to myself.

"Mm-hmm." She hummed.

Impatiently, I twiddled my thumbs.

Tsunade tried to cover up a laugh with a cough.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Laugh if you want, but you aren't the one who has been stuck in here for months."

She frowned.

I frowned back.

We frowned at each other until I started laughing.

Tsunade eyed me warily, probably wondering if I'd had a relapse.

Obviously I hadn't, I was just laughing at the sheer idiocy of it, as I would've in any normal situation.

I guess you could say I'm blonde that way… I always do things like that- laughing for almost reason, that is.

I waited out the remaining time anxiously.

Every few minutes I glanced at the door until…

Movement.

There was movement in the little viewing window.

By this point, I was practically bouncing in my seat.

When the door swung open and Naruto popped in, I jumped up and rushed to hug him.

He returned the hug enthusiastically.

I was so glad that he still cared about me- I was afraid that everyone would think I was a psycho- that I started to cry.

The marble tear leaked through my eyelids and onto his shirt.

"Sakura?" he asked, alarmed. "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled incoherently, "I'm just happy to see you."

I let go of him, to find that Kakashi, Ino, Sai, and Hinata had shuffled in after him.

I turned on my previous Sensei next and gave him a big hug, then Ino, Hinata, and lastly the hesitant Sai.

"God, I missed you all." I cried in happiness.

Kakashi crinkled his one visible eye, the only thing that gave away that he was smiling, "We all missed you, too." He spoke for everyone. "This one"-he jerked his thumb at Naruto-"kept making plans to break you out of here."

Naruto snorted. "Well you," he accused Kakashi, "were always worrying about her, too, ya know."

Ino took advantage of the brief pause to jump in and tell me all of the recent gossip, plus the big things I'd missed.

Apparently, Tenten was going out with Neji now. Hinata had shuffled her feet while this was relayed to me.

Almost all the other gossip was lost inside my big, stupid head.

When the shyer girl was sure Ino was done, she updated me on the state of the village and the major mission, major fights, and big news in other hidden villages.

My stomach did back flips when I heard that several missions dealt with the Akatsuki.

Surely, someone would tell me if something happened to him, right?

For awhile, I just chatted with everyone about unimportant things.

Kakashi cleared his throat, his face serious.

"Sakura," he started, hesitant to continue, "this was found on a mission" –he pulled out a clay sculpture from his pocket. My heart stopped beating for an instant when I realized it must have been made by Deidara-"I think you understand whose this was… it's been analyzed for a few months, but no one can find any clues as to what it might be or mean. It's not explosive."

I delicately took the hardened clay from him.

I studied it for half a moment before I froze.

It was me.

I gave Kakashi a look; he dipped his head once in a nod.

I blushed profusely.

I checked the bottom for an inscription.

"_My little hostage:_" was all it read.

Despite the colon, implying that there was more information, it was blank.

I noticed that some of the clay had been dusted away, most likely because they were looking for a hidden message.

I rolled my eyes.

No one knew Deidara like I did.

He wouldn't do something so obvious with a message.

I checked the little statue of me for textures and patterns.

I noticed, in my hair- clay hair- that there was a very small, faint texture.

It didn't look like a repetitive texture, or a straight line.

"I need a magnifying glass." I said smoothly.

One was handed to me.

"The idiots never bothered to magnify it?" I asked, peeved.

"No… it's not really an accepted method of conveying messages." Kakashi answered.

I rolled my eyes, "Since when does _he _use accepted methods of anything?" I couldn't help but to add a snort, too.

When held under a magnifying glass, the texture in the hair clearly read…-

I blushed again. There was no way in hell I was going to read this out loud.

"What does it say?" Tsunade asked over my shoulder.

When did she get back?

"U-umm…" I stuttered.

She impatiently swiped both the sculpture and magnifying glass from me and proceeded to look at it.

"Oh."

"And it says…?" Kakashi prompted.

"Nothing of importance." Tsunade said curtly. She handed the items back to me. "Keep looking," she encouraged.

I continued looking for another message.

It was just like him to write what he had he had in the hair.

Stupid hair. Stupid hair color.

"_Sakura, Sakura… you know this isn't art, but I figured you'd like t so much better than an explosion._-I could just imagine him making a face while he wrote that-_"You know how much I love you? More than explosions and that's really_ _saying something."_

I very willingly looked for a message that I could tell everyone else.

That, I found on the butt, naturally. I blushed softly upon discovering this.

That one, luckily, contained information I could- and would- relay to others.

"Raid on Leaf, scrolls and documents: nine weeks." I read aloud, plus the date printed along side it. Seven weeks ago.

That meant we had two weeks left to prepare, unless Akatsuki acted sooner.

To think, Deidara had risked his life to help my village, and me. It nearly brought tears to my eyes.

I wondered if Itachi was in on the secret… I wondered if Itachi was alive.

He could very well be dead for letting me, the bait for the Kyuubi, go.

It was then that I realized that I had to get out of here.

Hadn't I been so normal lately? Come on!

Sure, it had only been for a few days, but still… shouldn't they realize that I was going to be normal again? At least behavior-wise.

"I… I need to be out of here before this happens!" I practically begged Tsunade.

Ino, Sai, and Hinata had left awhile ago. Naruto, more recently when I had been given the statue to examine.

Only Kakashi and Tsunade remained in the room with me.

"Sakura, you know I wish I could… but you need to undergo some mental evaluations first."

"Then give them to me, already!"

"I…" She paused, "I don't want to see you stuck in here longer than you have to. You can only take them once a year and I think you would definitely be fine in a month, so…"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm ready now."

"They'll take a few hours," She warned as she left to fetch them.

Kakashi gently tried to pry the sculpture from my hands.

"Please, can't I keep it?" I asked pathetically, "It was obviously intended for me."

He sighed and shrugged.

We waited in silence until Tsunade returned with the papers. "You're sure Sakura?"

"Yes."

She handed the fat stack to me, along with a marker.

Yay. Suicidal resistant; you can't really stab yourself with a marker, like you can with a pen or pencil.

I started to work my way through the sheets, hardly noticing that I was alone now.

Already, these questions annoyed me.

Do you still have feelings for Deidara? _Yes. _Would you kill yourself if you are without him? _No. _Would you choose Deidara or Konoha? _Konoha_, I'd lied.

Obviously, this test had been made just for me.

I lied on a great deal of the questions, saying what they wanted. Not all of them were that easy, some required sentences or paragraphs of answers.

Other than that, I figured it was a piece of cake.

Any idiot who knew how to lie could get out of here.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I put the stack where my food was normally slid in.

I sprawled across my bed and waited.

I guess I drifted off to sleep, because when I woke up, the papers were gone. There was a tray of food and a note.

"_Evaluating your test." _was all it read.

I sighed. That could mean another day in here.

I quietly ate the food and lay back down to sleep again.

I was shaken awake later.

Day time, I could tell by the brightness of the room.

"You're free." Tsunade smiled.

I hopped up, and without a second glance, left the room.

I signed a quick stack of release forms and then continued to practically run to my apartment.

Freedom at last.

Now I had to wait two weeks… and maybe, just maybe, and if I was lucky, I'd get a glimpse of Deidara.

Even seeing a short peek at his hair, or even one of his explosions, would be enough to hold me for awhile.

Yes…

I fumbled with the lock on my door for a moment before pushing it open.

The first thing I did was rush to the bathroom.

I desperately needed the use of a razor and shampoo.

As soon as I finished that, I would go grocery shopping.

No doubt, everything I had was expired, rotten, or stale.

Except the instant noodles, which I only had for when Naruto ransacked my house.

With a towel wrapping my hair, and a bath robe tied tightly, I opened the refrigerator door- fully anticipating a horrid stench, and intending to throw out everything- to find it fully stocked with fresh groceries…

Who had..?

Well, I supposed it didn't matter, because I was hungry- for real food.

I shoved down at least two servings worth of sushi, rice, and curry before I found the chocolate.

It was hiding in a cabinet I usually didn't use.

Easily, I ate about a thousand calories worth of it.

Man, I was going to regret that… I needed to start training, A.S.A.P.!

* * *

**A/N:**

Pathetic fact: I have the plot line for this story scrawled on a napkin. I can hardly read it. My handwriting is terrible, and there are too many arrows D:


	3. Doubt

**A/N:**

Whoo. Chapter three! I'm putting it out a bit early as some sort of reverse birthday present xD -is meh burfdae- YAYYYY.

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these. Get the point? It means I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

--

**Chapter Three: Doubt**

The next morning, the first day of my freedom, I woke up at five.

Why?

Because I needed to whip my ass back into shape.

Seriously, I hadn't been able to train at all the past several months.

Every time I tried to practice my fighting technique, someone would rush in and stop me.

And obviously, I couldn't practice _anything _that involved chakra.

I had the bad feeling that I was going to suck.

I started off the day with a light jog to loosen up my muscles, and then stretching.

I figured that I should ease myself back into it.

Throwing weapons. Easy right? I'd been able to hit a target on its bulls-eye mid-fight previously.

Now, just standing, I was a little off the center mark. Not academy student bad, just bad for me…

When I was able to hit every target's bull's eye standing still, I worked on it while I was moving.

I growled in frustration when my throw completely missed the target.

"Nice." Kakashi called teasingly, suddenly appearing, as usual.

I made a face.

"Here, why don't you spar with me?" he grinned- I could only tell by his creased eye-, "No jutsus."

"Fine." I mumbled at him. I felt like a little helpless genin again.

He chuckled at my expression. "I'm still not going to go easy on you," he added.

I grinned softly, determined to hold my own against Kakashi.

Without warning, he made a lunge for me. I managed to twist out of the way in time.

I grabbed his wrist and threw him at the nearest tree. Of course, he maneuvered in the air and sprang off it lithely and made another move for me.

He feinted to the left, and when I reacted to protect that side, he managed to strike a hit from the right.

It was powerful enough to send me flying back a few yards. I managed to land gracefully, luckily. Not much harm done there.

After a few more minutes of this, I could practically hear my muscles screaming with exertion; they hadn't had this much exercise in the longest time.

I held my hand up to Kakashi, telling him to stop.

I dropped rigidly to the ground. I winced with the effort it took my muscles just to do that.

Kakashi had gotten away nearly unscathed. I had managed to hit him with one chakra-enhanced blow to the arm. Since then, it had been pretty useless. Talk about dead arms…

I sighed and motioned him over so I could look at it.

He rolled up his sleeve obediently as he stepped forward.

I probed it quickly.

"Fracture." I muttered. I smiled to myself, knowing I still had my super strength.

I quickly healed it, smiling again at the fact that I still had my medic abilities… those would probably have to be sharpened again too, though.

When I was done with Kakashi's arm, I stretched; no need to waste chakra when stretching can take care of some of it.

Done with that, I probed my muscles to see what was to be done.

A few had been torn slightly, and one had been over extended.

Sighing, I went to work mending them.

I noted, happily, that it didn't cause me fatigue like I'd been expecting. That meant I was just a little rusty with chakra control and techniques.

I mumbled a quick goodbye to Kakashi and left for home.

The rest of the week was mainly spent like this. The exception being I did make plans with my friends on some days. And I was improving greatly each day.

That was to be expected since I already had the skill and just needed to refine it.

My reflexes were returning a little bit slower, though. That frustrated me. A lot.

There was only about a week until the Akatsuki came.

Tsunade had decided not to make it obvious that we knew they were coming; that would give it away that someone had told.

They would just 'happen' to have some sort of meeting in the room of documents of the village's most powerful people. We weren't sure how many Akatsuki would be coming personally, but it couldn't hurt.

It wasn't for my benefit that she did this; it was the fact that the village basically had a spy inside of the Akatsuki.

Well, whatever the reason, I was grateful for it. It at least that meant he couldn't get killed for doing it.

When I woke up the next morning, I knew something wasn't right.

It was Tuesday, still about a week before the Akatsuki were supposed to come.

That didn't mean anything though.

One of the first things that I noticed was that it was still dark outside.

I rolled over to glance at the digital clock on my bedside table.

Three in the morning.

Odd that I had woken up… that wasn't a good sign.

Paired with my gut feeling, I could only imagine what could be happening.

Something I sensed even in sleep had woken me up.

I grabbed my phone and began dialing Kakashi immediately. When I held the receiver up to my ear, no sound.

The line was dead.

There was no way that could be a good sign.

I rolled out of bed, already alert. I squinted in the semi-dark room until my eyes adjusted some.

I grabbed my weapons pouch and a jacket that was lying on the ground.

I was halfway out the door when I froze.

I hadn't left a jacket on the floor of my room.

I tugged off the jacket that I realized now was too large for me.

It was a nondescript ninja grade jacket. It could be Naruto's for all I knew. He was always sneaking into my house at night for God-knows-what.

Still…

I sniffed it and froze.

I smelled like smoke and clay.

Deidara.

I allowed myself to think his name.

It didn't hurt as much as it normally did because I knew he was so close.

I dropped the jacket just inside the threshold of the room before slamming the door and springing fluidly to the buildings roof.

It certainly helped that there wasn't any kind of overhang on the outdoor hallway.

Sure enough, squinting into the darkened sky, I saw a lone bird circling.

Surely it was still too early for birds.

It looked like a normal sized bird, but it also seemed like it was too far away.

Without a second though, I bounded away at breakneck speed towards the Hokage tower.

I didn't bother with formality or doors, jumping in through the window.

"Tsunade-shisou," I panted.

She was at her desk, as usual.

Her eyes seemed glazed over.

Just great. She was fucking drunk! At three in the morning!

She looked at me.

"Shizune!" I called with annoyance.

She stumbled into the room a minute later, a tired expression on her face.

"She's drunk," I cried, "and the Akatsuki are here!"

Instantaneously, both Tsunade and Shizune were more alert.

"W-what?" Tsunade managed to croak out.

"The Akatsuki are here!"

She spared each of us a grave look. "Go alert any ninja, chuunin level or higher."

I nodded.

Shizune stuttered a 'hai'.

At once, we both rushed to wake up the ninjas of the village, alerting any others we saw on our way to do so.

Within minutes, the village was in high alert mode.

I gave myself a quick moment to scan the sky to spot the bird.

It was still there alright.

And it was heading straight towards the village.

It looked bulkier now; the best comparison I could make was a bird stuffing more into its backpack. I snorted at myself for even thinking that.

I knew I should head back to the Hokage's office and report status, but it was harder than I thought it would be to pry my eyes off of the bird.

It wasn't fair, nearly every other shinobi in this damn village was _supposed_ to have their eyes glued to it. _I _had to look away.

I gave the airborne structure one more brief glace before sprinting back to Tsunade.

I managed to keep myself from glancing back every few seconds to see where Deidara- and the rest of the Akatsuki- was.

So was that their plan? Get inside the walls on Deidara's clay birds?

No. That was too obvious. Even if they did manage to get inside, the normally painless job of a raid would turn into a full blown massacre. That had to be a distraction.

That was good. That meant that I would probably get sent over there.

I mentally cursed my being a medic; I could very easily be told to heal the injured, instead of fight.

Really, it all depended on numbers, where I was needed. Because I'm a strong fighter I may be needed to fight. In that case, Ino would be taking a majority of the healing work.

With all reported, Tsunade sent me to prepare for the 'main' battle.

My heart raced. That meant the decoy.

Deidara.

Now my question was; where had that jacket come from?

Had Deidara already snuck in? Was it a warning?

Honestly, I didn't care, as long as it meant I got to see him.

I stopped by my apartment first- kicking the jacket towards a corner-, changing into my usual attire. I tucked some poisons and antidotes into my medic aprons pockets.

As prepared as I'd ever be, I headed out, locking my door behind me. Of course, if a lock stopped anyone, I shouldn't really worry about them, but habits will be habits and locking a door is like tying my shoes. Again, another bad comparison I'd made in my mind.

I rolled my eyes at myself.

Assuming that the 'main' forces would be gathering by Konoha's gate, that's where I went.

I was right, of course.

Right now, Naruto was probably surrounded by ANBU and jounin, in their attempt to protect him from Akatsuki. Naruto, no doubt, would be very pissed off at that. They'd do their best to see that Naruto wouldn't get to fight at all.

All of my friends were standing in a loose group.

I didn't bother to join them.

Ino, as expected, wasn't there. Medic duty.

Shikamaru wasn't there either. Chances were he was off planning strategy.

The others eyed me warily. Practically everyone knew what had gone on between me and Deidara.

Frankly, I didn't care.

I subtly shifted my weight so that my body was closed towards them, a silent 'don't talk to me'.

It was a good thing that I was nearly back up to my normal fighting standards; I'd stand no chance in battle against an Akatsuki if I weren't.

Still, my reflexes were a bit slower, and my punches were a bit weaker. I _had _managed to perfect throwing weapons again, though.

I gazed towards the bird expectantly. It was close.

At the moment, it was circling right out of weapon range, even from the rooftops.

From where I was, it was difficult to tell how many people were on the bird, but I think I counted four.

Damn, that must be crowded.

I remember how squashed it was with just me, Deidara, and Tobi.

I spotted Kakashi a few yards in front of me.

I trotted over to his side, "Any clue who's on it? It looks like four figures."

He didn't even glance at me as I approached; he felt my chakra signature.

"They're all masking their chakra enough that I can't identify them like that, but it appears- by physical features- that Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and that orange masked one are on it." He gave me a sidelong glance, reading my reaction.

I forced my face to remain blank and detached. I nodded once. "How can you tell?" I wondered.

"Kisame because I can see blue hair. Itachi because black hair and logical pairing. Deidara, the bird and blonde hair. Tobi,"- the name Tobi came out unsure, testing- "because of the mask and logical pairing."

I nodded again.

"How do you plan to deal with this?" the older man asked.

I shrugged indifferently. "If I don't fight, I'd probably be killed anyway. I'm no longer a bargaining chip, so they will attack me."

That was somewhat true.

We both went back to quietly observing our future opponents.

--

**A/N: **Whooo. It's getting goodddddddd...


	4. Flight

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: This is FANfiction. Get the hint?**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Flight**

The silence consumed everyone.

Only every once and a while would someone mutter a question, observation, or advice to someone else.

Eventually, someone would address the whole group with strategy or commands.

Right on cue, Shikamaru appeared.

He was giving the strategy. The game plan, if you will.

Most of it slipped right through me. All I caught was that I was in the rear defenses.

I growled. That meant that I was basically a last resort, only giving minimal back up to the main group.

I took some comfort in the fact that Naruto was stuck in that grouping, too. At least he had to go through the same…

I mean, it was ridiculous! The rear defenses were mostly made up of the newer chuunin.

The chances of the battle reaching here was slim.

Of course, Naruto and I were 'assured' that we were needed back here to strengthen the group, and to help with orders, etcetera.

Neither of us believed any of that crap.

I crossed my arms and pouted.

Naruto and I were both slouching on a wall with sour expressions on our faces; neither of us were happy with this.

I grit my teeth together, seeing the clay structure moving closer.

The archers fired at it as soon as it was within range.

Easily, the craft avoided all of them.

I snorted. Did they really think arrows would do anything? I severely hoped not.

Being in the rear had more than one downfall; I couldn't see as clearly. My hopes of catching a glimpse of Deidara faded.

Besides me, Naruto was starting to glow orange.

I didn't blame him, either. I was just as pissed as he was that we weren't going to get to fight.

"This isn't fair." He growled to me, eyeing the several ANBU standing conspicuously a few yards away, eyes locked on Naruto.

"I know." I muttered back through clenched teeth.

"We should be in the front lines fighting those Akatsuki bastards." He realized what he had said a second too late. He glanced quickly at me to make sure I wasn't going to have a breakdown. Or hit him.

I brushed off the comment. Besides, I couldn't blame him for thinking that, after all, they _were _intent on capturing and slaughtering him for the demon within his body.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

He sighed softly in relief.

Without warning, the building behind us suddenly collapsed. My heart skipped a beat.

Not out of fear, of course.

It was _Deidara's _explosion.

"Shit," I growled nevertheless. I would have to help clean that up later, not to mention the current issue of being consumed in the rubble.

"Fuck," I heard Naruto yell.

The last thing I was aware of was a small piece of debris heading towards my head.

My reflexes were still slower, and of course it hit me smack in the head! That stupid, big head of mine.

Darkness.

Silence.

And then… light.

Huh…? What was light doing here?

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter to it.

Then there was the back of a hand of my forehead.

_Medic_, I thought after I realized that I had been knocked out. _Stupid reflexes. _I internally cursed myself for not working on that more.

The hand on my forehead ran down the side of my cheek.

Okay... that was odd… not standard medic procedure.

They ran down to my neck.

Checking for a pulse? Wow, someone needed some more training; _obviously _I was breathing.

But that's the weird thing; it wasn't the normal two finger, firm touch. It was a soft graze of the fingertips on my neck.

And then there were lips on mine.

My eyes opened immediately.

I gasped in shock.

Why…?

I froze. Then I threw my arms around him, sitting up, attacking him with my mouth.

"D-Deidara." I whispered when he pulled away.

"Sakura," he mumbled into my hair.

His arms were embracing me back.

I didn't feel the tears spill over.

I didn't even notice until Deidara mumbled, "You're crying?" as he wiped away the wet streams with kisses.

I looked around for the first time.

We definitely weren't in Konoha anymore.

"Where are we?" I managed to ask.

He pulled me into his lap like I was a toddler. "Roughly thirty miles from Konoha."

We were currently sitting in a small clearing in the woods. It wasn't familiar to me, probably because I'd never traveled this way before.

"I love you." I smiled softly, tilting my head up at an awkward angle so I could kiss him.

"Mmm." He mumbled into my mouth.

The vibrations tickled.

"I love you, too. So, so much." He kissed my forehead.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked- referring to the other Akatsuki, of course- noticing no one else was in the clearing, nor did I feel chakra signatures, not that that was a surprise.

I masked my chakra.

"Oh, they're around here somewhere…" he muttered, "Not too far away."

I blushed softly.

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Deidara stroked my hair.

I wiggled around in his lap, trying to turn around so I could face him.

With a soft chuckle, he spun me effortlessly.

I linked my hands behind his neck, "I missed you." I whispered, letting my head rest on his chest.

"You aren't alone with that one." He smiled, holding me tightly against him.

I smiled softly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," I whispered again.

"Almost as much as I did."

I snorted. "Yeah right. I missed you more." I argued, leaning back to look at him.

"Prove it." Deidara grinned mischievously, pulling me closer- if that was possible- to him.

I chuckled, "Maybe later."

"Just like last time," he muttered. "Is it later yet?"

I grinned. "Nope." I popped my lips on the P.

"Aww, come on." He whined, trailing kisses down my neck.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Don't make me get off of you." I threatened, unwillingly.

"I know you don't want to," he grinned.

"You're right, but still. Not right now. Not here."

"Fine," he pouted. "So… you got knocked out by one teensy little explosion?"

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe that was my plan all along- get knocked out when you're around so you'll come get me."

"If you say so, but that really wasn't your plan." he chuckled at me.

"Fine, it wasn't, but it's not my fault my reflexes aren't good right now." I frowned.

"Oh, it's not? I was under the impression that you're responsible for your own training." He teased.

I frowned again, deeper. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Now I'd just gone and made him curious. "Why, then?"

"If you must know, I was locked in solitary confinement because my sanity and state of mind were being questioned." I said quickly, in one breath.

"They did _what _to you?" he asked, infuriated.

"It's fine, it's nothing." I said a little bit too quickly.

"How long were you in there?" he pressed.

I glanced away.

"How long?" he repeated.

"Um… three or four months," I said weakly.

Deidara growled.

"Calm down" I soothed, stroking the back of his head.

"Three or four months…?" he whispered to himself. "And it's all my fault… I'll never let them do that to you again." He vowed.

"Don't worry about it." I said firmly.

"I will worry about it, if I want to." He said stubbornly.

I sighed, shaking my head. "It's not like you can do anything about it. It was my fault for acting the way I did in the first place."

"Maybe I won't give you back."

I searched his eyes for the humor. There was none.

"Honestly, Deidara." I started. He glared at me. "How the hell do you think that'd turn out, with your…" I searched for the right word, "Obligations."

He snorted. "What about them?"

"Obviously I couldn't come with you to Akatsuki because I'm still loyal to my village. And my friend." I sighed, this conversation was becoming more serious than I'd have liked.

"Who said anything about Akatsuki?" he smirked, arrogant.

I didn't have a response to that. He had literally struck me speechless.

Luckily, I was saved by a distraction.

"Deidara?" a voice called out.

Deidara growled in response.

I tried to wiggle out of his lap, recognizing the voice, but Deidara held onto me.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

"I was merely going to point out that there are chakra signatures heading this way."

I felt out. Kakashi. Naruto. Sai. Yamato.

So they'd let Naruto out of the village?

I rolled my eyes; he'd probably pestered the hell out of Tsunade to get this one.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked Deidara, acting as if I weren't even there.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Deidara scoffed.

"Fine." Itachi said curtly, turning and heading away.

"What _are_ you going to do?" I asked him softly. I knew that they were talking about me, - it was infuriating how Itachi was talking like I wasn't here- but I wasn't sure what Deidara would do.

"We're hauling ass out of here." he grinned that crooked smile that I secretly thought was unbelievably sexy.

"'We're' meaning…?" I hinted.

"All five of us." He said as he picked both of us up.

I grinned. It couldn't hurt to be with Deidara a bit longer, right?

He shoved his hand into his clay pouch and began molding a bird.

"This is going to be squished." I groaned.

He smiled softly, chuckling slightly.

"What?" I asked, "It was bad enough with just you, me, and Tobi…"

"Yes, but that bird was built for speed. It wasn't as big." He'd finished molding the bird.

He tossed it to the ground and expanded it.

My mouth nearly dropped. This bird was at least twice as big. "I was wondering how you all fit…" I muttered to myself.

He sniggered at me.

Itachi strode back into the clearing, followed by Kisame and Tobi.

The next thing I knew, I was sandwiched between Deidara and Kisame.

God, this was going to be an awkward ride.

Although, the bird was bigger, with five people- especially Kisame's enormous bulk- it was just as tight a squeeze.

I wrapped my arms around Deidara's waist, pulling myself as close to him as I could.

Kisame was completely pressed up against my back. It was certainly awkward, especially with Itachi eyeing me.

Of course! I'd nearly forgotten about that…

I should have realized that when I saw how Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame.

Or where his hands were placed…

Tobi, unlucky as always, was behind Itachi, doing his best to keep from falling off- and we were still on the ground- without touching Itachi.

Poor, poor Tobi.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sorry this is late! I had my internet taken away from me, and then school started. Technically, I shouldn't be online right now, either! D: I'll try and be on time next chapter!!**


	5. Secrets

**A/N:**

**Oh my god, I'm SO SO SO sorry this chapter is so late! I've been so stressed with school. I have a Pre AP course, plus I'm a year above grade level math. Not to mention I'm taking German at the community college two nights a week. And volleyball. And as sad as it is, this story is secondary to all of those. I'd have liked to go to sleep an hour ago and catch up on sleep, but I finished this for you all!  
**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. See the name? WON TAWN. Is that anything like Masashi Kishimoto?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Secrets  
**

Tobi nearly fell off several times in just the first few minutes of flight.

It was then that I realized that I had no idea where we were going.

I mumbled this to Deidara.

He turned his head slightly to stare at me with the eye that didn't have a scope on it. "Does it matter?"

"Yes." I said matter-of-factly.

"We're going just outside of the border of Fire." He sighed.

I nodded awkwardly in the limited space; it was understandable, after all.

"So," I turned my head the best I could to look at Kisame. I had to speak loudly to be heard over the roar of the wind rushing past us. "How've you been, Fish Boy?"

Kisame smirked at me. "Fine, Pinky. And you?"

"As good as I could be, I guess." I sighed. "How have you _two _been?" I emphasized the 'two', because I wouldn't get an answer from Itachi even if I asked him.

Kisame snorted. "Fine."

It seemed that Itachi had somehow managed to hear out conversation, and he was now doing his best to glare at me around Kisame.

I rolled my eyes, "Nice to see you, too." Sarcasm. That worked…

Itachi looked away coldly.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I mumbled to myself, turning around. Itachi seemed almost _protective _of Kisame, like he owned him or something.

I sure as hell hoped I wasn't like that with Deidara. I tightened my arms some around him at that thought.

He gently took one of my hands away from my death grip to hold it. As always, he was careful of his bloodline limit.

I smiled softly and let my head rest against his toned back.

I think I drifted off to sleep, because it felt like seconds later when we began our decline. Plus, I was a bit muddled at that point.

I watched as the landscape grew closer and closer, until we hit it.

It was a nice soft impact.

Tobi jumped off as soon as he could manage. He was probably getting on Itachi's nerves, even though he hadn't said anything, and he knew it. Even Tobi had enough brains to know not to piss off the Uchiha.

Hmm. Tobi actually noticed something. That was new.

Itachi and Kisame both slid off at nearly the same time. They went off somewhere together. I didn't want to assume but still, I couldn't help but imagine why they would need privacy. I thanked some omnipotent being that we were next to an extremely loud river.

With free space finally behind me, I swung one leg over to the opposite side so I could slide off.

Deidara beat me to the dismount, and caught me in a hug when my feet touched the ground.

He glared at Tobi meaningfully for a long moment. Apparently, Tobi finally caught on, because he left. Not without mumbling to himself in annoyance at his dismissal; he probably wanted to say hi to me. And annoy the shit out of me.

As soon as Tobi was out of site, Deidara kissed me. First on the forehead, then each cheek, my nose, finally a tender kiss on my lips.

He released one of his arms to reach out and lean on the bird.

I mentally cursed my perverted mind, thinking how this looked exactly like a romantic manga scene; a boy, trapping the girl he likes against a wall kissing her senseless.

Another part of my brain was saying how it was like one of those awkward comedy moments.

I knit my brows together in annoyance at my distracting- and completely irritating- thoughts.

Deidara pulled back, noticing the change in my expression.

"Not good enough?" he breathed.

Again, my brain was saying how much this was like a damn manga scene. I told it to shut up so I could answer.

Before I could get that far, Deidara brought his lips back to mine, kissing me passionately this time instead of tenderly.

I had to remind myself to breathe.

I wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted; it seemed like forever, yet only mere seconds.

"I love you," He whispered into my ear. His words burned with sincerity.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

He kissed me softly on the lips once more.

"We should set up camp for the night." He said quietly.

I nodded.

No fire tonight; it would give away our position.

We simply rolled out the sleeping bag-type things.

Three. There were three.

It wasn't a difficulty to figure out what the sleeping arrangements would be; I would share one with Deidara, Kisame and Itachi would have another, and Tobi… Tobi was all alone.

Itachi and Kisame were already back, but they were on the other side of the small clearing, talking softly.

Deidara was rummaging through a pack, looking for the food.

Tobi still wasn't back. I assumed he was lost.

It was actually still a light out; the sun was just staring to set. I sat down next to one of the sleeping bags to watch it.

I'd always loved sunsets.

A few minutes later, Deidara came over to sit next to me. He had some freeze dried food in his hand.

I made a face at it; seriously, I'd lived on crap long enough. I definitely needed more real food than what I'd had in the short time that I'd been released so far.

Deidara laughed at me.

I made a face at him, too.

He rolled his eyes before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me against his side.

"So…" I prattled, not knowing what to say.

Deidara sighed.

"What have you been up to?" I finally managed to spit something out to start a conversation.

"Akatsuki stuff." He frowned. I figured he couldn't tell me what that stuff was.

"I don't need to ask you what you did." He muttered. "Locked up in a loony bin," He scoffed.

"Sakura was locked up in a loony bin?" Kisame called from his seat on a sleeping bag, the little- well, big- eavesdropper.

I sighed in annoyance. "Technically, it was _solitary confinement_, not a _loony bin_."

"Same difference," they both muttered.

"Why exactly were you locked up?" Kisame pressed. I ignored him.

Deidara answered for me, much to my annoyance. "Her sanity and state of mind were being question."

"Well then, she can join the club." Kisame laughed. "At the very least, you two have more in common now."

Deidara scowled. So did I.

"See?" the blue man pushed.

I turned away from him, crossed my arms, and pouted, in a very childlike act.

Deidara chuckled softly at me.

Kisame mumbled something about how both Deidara and I were both like little kids, earning another glare from me.

Deidara pulled me closer against his side. I rested my head against his shoulder, content.

However, it didn't seem like it was enough for him. He pulled me into his lap and spun me until I was facing him before he attacked me with his lips.

Kisame and the silent Itachi, thankfully, disappeared into the forestry. My spinning mind wondered idly if it was to give us privacy, or to find some privacy of their own.

I moved my lips with his, gladly filling his need.

"I," Deidara panted, out of breath when he pulled back, "I love you, Sakura."

"I know." I smiled at him tenderly.

He brushed back the pink locks that had spilled over my ears, partially obscuring my face.

I leaned my forehead against his, weariness catching up with me. I didn't want to admit that, though. If anyone needed sleep, it would be my Dei; he'd obviously used some explosives today _and _flown three Akatsuki, me, and himself here.

"You should sleep." I whispered.

He groaned softly. "You're coming with me." He sighed as he reached back to unzip the sleeping bag with me still on his lap.

Deidara rolled both of us over and into the small confines of it, swiftly zipping it up behind me.

He kissed me softly one more time and wrapped his arms more securely around my waist.

I tightened my death grip around him in an attempt to pull my body closer to his.

It only took a few minutes before sleep over came me.

When I woke up, I was completely disoriented. I didn't know what time it was, exactly where we were, or where we were going. I still didn't know what was going on in my village. For all I knew, it could be completely destroyed. Along with my friends.

The thought brought a shiver down my spine.

Deidara, who had already bee awake, hugged me tighter to his chest. "Are you cold?" he asked me softly.

"No," I sighed, "I'm just being a worry wart."

I opened my eyes in time to see him send me a quizzical stare.

"I don't know where we are, where we're going, or what happened to my village." I clarified quietly.

"We're right at the corner of the borders of Fire and Rain, in non-shinobi territory so we don't have deal with ANBU. And your village is fine. Unless they inflicted pain upon themselves, no one is injured with more than a few scratches and bruises."

I eyed him, searching for any hint of a lie in his face.

If there was one, I didn't see it.

"Okay," I sighed. "But you didn't tell me where we're going."

He bit his lip.

Deidara sat up slightly to send a glance at Kisame and Itachi, already packed and ready.

Kisame sighed and looked at Itachi, who shrugged.

"Go ahead. It's not my responsibility." He said, emotionless.

Quite frankly, I like the ice cream-devouring, chick flick-watching, crying Itachi more than this emotionless one.

Maybe it was because an over emotional person just seems more… _human_.

Deidara's eyes narrowed slightly.

"And…?" I prodded him.

He sighed softly in resignation. "It's Akatsuki stuff, realize that first," he started slowly.

His pause was too long, so I interrupted. "Yeah, yeah."

"I don't think you understand," he pleaded. "This stuff is risky. You could get hurt for knowing…"

"Okay." I said softly, my eyes softening; he was just worried about me.

Deidara sighed one more time. "We're actually on a mission." His voice dropped to a whisper.

By this point, we were both out of the sleeping bag and sitting on top of it, though Deidara held me on him lap, straddle ways so we could see each other.

I leaned closer to him, curious. "What kind of a mission?"

"An informational one." He sighed. "Normally, a mission like this would only take one pair of partners, but this one…" he paused, unsure how to go on.

I ran my fingers through his messy hair unconsciously. "Why is it harder?"

"The places it involves. Normally, it would just be something like bunk in a town for a week or two, and check out some company that's interested in making a deal. This one is… spying."

I noticed how he struggled to choose the word "spying".

"And attacking Konoha?" I asked nervously. "Was it part of the mission, or just your side decision?"

"Side decision."

I exhaled in relief. "So what is this… spying… about?"

"It's gathering information on Konoha and its ninjas." He admitted slowly.

"Are you using me?" I frowned.

"No. No, no." he said, appalled. Deidara put his lips to mine briefly. "I would never do that, Sakura. I'm actually planning on misleading them."

I nodded slowly. Akatsuki must want information on Naruto and those around him. The tailed-beast inside of him was one of the goals of Akatsuki.

"I was hoping you could help us." He admitted.

"I thought you said you weren't going to use me." My gaze hardened.

"I'm not going to. I need help with the lie."

"Fine. I don't want to talk about it right now, though." I kissed him softly, telling him what I'd much rather be doing.

He pulled back after a moment. "Later." Deidara sighed. He seemed disappointed. "We need to move now."

I sighed, knowing the necessity.

Right now, Tsunade and Naruto probably had as many people as they dared out searching. For me.

Would they know that I'd travel with them willingly? Would they declare me a traitor?

I shivered softly.

Deidara pulled me closer for a moment before he stood up, pulling me with him.

Already, he was molding a bird.

Worries invaded my mind in that idle moment.

I obviously couldn't stay with Deidara forever; I was too loyal to my village and he was trapped in Akatsuki.

I worried my lip between my teeth.

Could he come back to Konoha with me?

The whole village would protest.

No.

Tears began to well in my eyes.

It would always be a forbidden love.

Neither of us could switch to the other side. There was no middle ground.

Like Romeo and Juliet, and look at what happened to them.

Romeo killed himself and Juliet followed.

And of course, Deidara was already somewhat suicidal with his 'master piece'.

The explosion that would cost him his life, along with anyone nearby him.

The tears that had been gathering in my eyes spilled over.

"Sakura!"

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope you like this... Ugh. Not the best, but here it is..


	6. Bare

**A/N: Okay… here it is you guys: I SERIOUSLY need a beta. Please, please, please, if anyone is interested, PM me. Think of it this way, you guys… you get to read the chapter sooner, just to check over my grammar, spelling, characters, and plot line! For serious people! I hardly even reread my chapters, since I'm just trying to get them out… That said, I'm not just going to let any random person who contacts me beta, but my standards aren't uber high at the moment. PS: maintaining a social life is not fun. By the way, my friend (Kiki-san) read this chapter before hand, since I have no beta. She said she loved it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Bare**

I didn't respond until Deidara's arms wrapped around me.

When I did, it was worse.

Just seeing how much he cared about me and knowing we could never be hurt. It hurt so much worse than any physical injury. It hurt worse than thinking I'd never see him again.

My water works escalated.

Deidara hugged me tighter. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he whispered delicately in my ear.

I brought one hand up to wipe away my tears before returning his embrace.

He rocked us side to side and rubbed my lower back in an attempt to comfort me.

After a moment, I looked up to meet his gaze. "You," I whispered in a tear-strangled voice.

"What?" He'd stopped the rocking motion.

"There's no way we can be together and I don't think I can live without you." I cried softly.

Deidara leaned in to better hear my quiet voice.

"Why do you think that, love?" he asked me softly.

I was pretty sure I saw his eyes fall.

"I'm loyal to my village and you're stuck in Akatsuki. And you're an S-ranked criminal on top of that." I sniffed quietly.

"And you think any of that matters? I'd do anything to be with you. If you'll have me, that is." He kissed my forehead softly.

"I know, Deidara, but sometimes nothing is enough."

"It _will _work out. Somehow, someway." He protested, sounding upset.

"But-"

"Sakura, I love you more than anything. I love you more than myself, more than life, more than anything I've ever cared about before. More than my art. If it doesn't work, I'll make it." With that, he brought his lips to mine, his kiss full of need and pain.

I kissed him back.

A cough interrupted us. I kept my lips on Deidara's, but shifted my eyes. Kisame.

"P.D.A. much?" he scoffed.

"Shut up, Kisame." I growled, pulling away from Deidara.

"Make me."

My hands fisted. "I will."

Deidara grabbed my wrist. "Sakura…" he pleaded, his eyes widening.

I yanked my arm away.

"Oh, Girlie's gonna fight me. I'm _so _scared." Kisame laughed.

I growled.

Kisame brought his sword around from his back.

I shifted my position into a battle stance.

Sure, I was still a little rusty, but I was sure I could hold my own. For awhile at least.

Kisame made the first move, a swing at my head, which I easily dogged.

"Stop."

Itachi's cold voice made Kisame and me freeze.

"Now is not the time. You'll only draw attention with your chakra, anyway."

Kisame nodded and put his sword back.

I clenched my jaw.

"Later, Girlie." Kisame grinned.

Sometimes, Kisame could be the most… infuriating person.

Of course, he was only in the argument for the fight.

As soon as I relaxed my posture, Deidara grabbed me in an embrace.

"Don't do that." He growled.

I frowned. "Fine." I muttered.

Right now, I was really in the worst possible mood.

I heard Kisame cough 'PMS'.

I growled softly, and Deidara tightened his grip around my waist.

He was working on molding a flying structure as fast as he could.

When he was done, we all climbed on. Deidara put me in front of him.

I vaguely wondered where all of the camp supplies had gone. Though, since I'd heard Naruto's stories of fighting Deidara to get Gaara's corpse back, I figured they were inside the bird.

I spent the short flight playing idly with Deidara's hands, which were wrapped protectively around my waist.

I mostly ignored his bloodline limit, though. Once, it did lick me, earning me a sheepish apology from Deidara.

I just laughed softly at it.

We landed soon after that.

It was a small, abandoned house in the middle of the forest.

That made me grin; although I would be forced to be close to Deidara in the sleeping bag, we'd have our own room.

It reminded me of that first time, when they'd abducted me.

Deidara noticed my grin and gave me his crooked, half-smirk in return.

God, that smile was sexy. It had always made me loose my train of thought, though I hid it pretty well.

I reached down for his hand.

"Shall we go claim our room?" he asked as his grin widened.

I nodded, perhaps a little too excited.

He chuckled softly before pulling me towards the little house.

Inside, it was dusty. Really dusty.

This house was only one story, so I headed toward the small hallway that I figured headed to the rooms.

There were four doors. Two on each side of the hall.

Certainly not as big as I had hoped; it wouldn't give us much space from Itachi and Kisame.

We took one of the second doors. Itachi and Kisame could take the one diagonal from it. After all, they wanted their privacy too.

As soon as I shut the door behind us, Deidara was attacking me with his lips.

They didn't stay confined to my lips. They wandered down my neck, to my collar bone, to my ear lobe.

I kissed him back at first before tugging impatiently at the hem of his shirt.

Luckily for me, he wasn't wearing his Akatsuki cloak at the moment thanks to the heat of Fire country.

After a moment of my tugging, he lifted up his arms so I could pull it off.

His lips only left my skin when the fabric came over his face.

I pulled back for a moment to gaze at the lovely skin I'd been deprived of for far too long.

I ran my hands down his chest. They lingered over the tattoo-like scar that sealed his suicidal jutsu. His 'masterpiece'.

He eyed my completely clothed body. "That needs to go, Sakura." He grinned.

I wiggled my eyebrows at him, daring him to take them off himself. Of course, he did.

He didn't hesitate more than a second to pull my shirt off and unclasp the not-so-sexy bra I had been wearing.

Deidara held me back at arms length, taking in every inch of my bare skin. It was like we'd never seen each other before.

We were still standing just inside the door and I eyed the dusty bed that was shoved in the corner.

Slowly, I scooted us towards it.

Deidara still seemed to be mesmerized by my breasts. I rolled my eyes lightly before pushing him back onto the bed, where he'd be eye level with them.

That snapped him out of it.

He reached halfway towards them before pausing. He looked up at me.

I sighed. "Go on, Deidara."

I didn't have to waste anymore energy trying to persuade him, that was for sure.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he grabbed them. Softly, he began to knead them.

I closed my eyes.

He pulled me onto his lap, bringing the fact to my attention that he was really… hard.

I grinded my hips against him softly, just to tease him.

A soft moan escaped his lips and I grinned; I'd won this time, though I was sure he'd make me pay for that.

Deidara nibbled softly on one nipple and I moaned. I ran my nails down his back.

He gave the same attention to my other breast before tugging at the waistline of my medic's skirt.

I quickly undid the buckle so he could toss them to the side.

I felt it was unfair that he still had his pants on, so I quickly pulled them off, along with his shoes and boxers.

I grinned at him.

He snapped the elastic of the thong I was wearing.

I think somewhere in the back of my mind, I had been hoping for one reason or another that I'd end up with Deidara that day Akatsuki came…

Impatiently, he pulled it off of me, tangling down my legs, so we were both completely naked.

I eyed his erection thoughtfully for a moment before I gripped it.

He gasped, half in shock and half in pleasure.

I'd never been one for hand jobs. Or blow jobs. But now, I bent down to kiss the tip of his member.

His hips twitched.

I shifted my eyes to gaze up at him innocently.

He groaned. "You're a tease, love."

With that, I took as much as him as I could into my mouth.

He tried to thrust his hips up, but I held them down.

"Sakura," he moaned.

"Hmm?" I hummed, teasing him with vibrations.

His hips twitched again.

I brought my lips up to his after a few moments of bobbing up and down.

He clutched at the hair at the back of my neck.

Deidara rolled us over so he was pinning me to the dusty, underused bed and positioned himself over my entrance.

I nodded to him once before he pushed in, slowly. Maddeningly slow.

I moaned. "Deidara,"

"Payback." He panted as he pulled half out slowly.

I moaned. "Please, Deidara."

"Please what?"

"Please stop teasing me."

"Why?" he started to nibble on my collar bone.

"Just fuck me, Deidara!" I yelled, frustrated.

He chuckled breathily to himself before increasing his pace.

I sighed in relief.

I clutched at Deidara's back and ran my nails down it.

He groaned softly.

I felt white-hot inside, like a spring was coiling, ready to release.

Deidara must have felt the same because his pace increased and became uneven. "Sakura," he moaned.

I moaned his name right back.

I felt the tightly coiled spring begin to release. I bit my lip to keep from attracting Itachi and Kisame's attention and clutched the blankets beneath me for dear life.

Deidara groaned softly and I felt his salty sweetness fill me.

We held each other close, panting.

"I missed that," I sighed contentedly.

"Me too, love."

I kept my embrace around him while I felt myself drifting to sleep.

"I love you." I managed to mumble before my eyes shut.

"I love you too, Sakura." He said as he rubbed my back.

Oblivion overtook me.

* * *

**A/N: Did I mention there would be a lemon in this chappie? xD Chapters like this are the result of me reading too many Twilight lemons Dx Review people. Please? Honestly, reviews make me write faster because they give me a sense of accomplishment. There's only a few people who review with consistency (whom I love :D). And also, I'd like to note that if you have any valid questions on the story, just go ahead and ask. Obviously I'm not going to tell you what happens in the end, but I'll definitely clear up any confusion you may have. And I probably won't respond to questions like "what is your favorite character ever?". It's not because I don't like answering questions, it's just that I don't have a lot of free time. I may answer them at one point and condense them into an A/N. Mmm hmm. This is a monster on an author's note… Oh, and I have a question. Am I doing better keeping everyone in character this time? Terrible OOCness has always been a small pet peeve of mine. And also, do you think my lemons are improving? Dx**


	7. Rain

**A/N:**

**Sorries for the long update wait! I've been super busy. Homecoming, perfectionism, school, social life, etc. I need to work harder in school though. I only got a 3.6 D":**

**Disclaimer: It's a disclaimer. What else is there to say?**

**Chapter Seven: **Rain

When I stirred, masculine arms tightened around me.

For a second, I tensed. I'd been away from this sensation for so long, it didn't seem normal anymore. I peeked one eye open to see Deidara's vibrant blue ones staring back at me.

"Awake, love?" he chuckled softly as he ruffled my hair.

"Yup," I sighed, my voice rough from sleep. I wiggled to close the small gap between us so I could wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest.

He complied, more than willing.

"What do you think the chances are that we could just stay like this all day?" I asked.

"Depends on what… recreations… Kisame and Itachi were up to last night." He answered with his signature smirk.

"Deidara?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"How long… do you think I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because my chest was already tightening with silent sobs.

"Shh," Deidara covered my mouth with his. His hands ran through my hair gently. "It's okay, Sakura. Don't think about it right now."

I nodded. I could do that.

He kissed me once more.

"We probably should get up, though." He sighed.

I sighed. "_Should_."

He chuckled gently. "Come on," he said as he pulled us out of the old bed to retrieve our clothes.

After the little scavenger hunt, we dressed quickly and left the room.

Kisame and Itachi hadn't had as much fun as we had last night, evidently; they were already sitting at the dusty table, sipping at black coffee.

Where they got it, I had no idea.

Already, I felt a slight layer of depression falling over me.

I knew this couldn't last forever, and that it would be hard enough to get my village to trust me again. Running off with an S-ranked criminal wasn't exactly the pinnacle of good citizenship.

In my defense, I _had _been knocked out when they took me, but my chakra hadn't been blocked, nor was I under any restraint.

I could be charged for treason.

It could put Deidara at the top of Konoha's hit list.

I stood.

Deidara looked up at me and in an instant read on my face what I was thinking. "Sakura,"

"I can't stay, Deidara. I'm so sorry. I love you so much."

I was too fast for him. I was already out the window before he made a move to stop me. It'd take him a minute or two to mold a bird, and I could find a hiding spot and mask my chakra by then.

My pace was slowed minutely by the tears that escaped my eyes.

As soon as I saw a decent cave in the light woodland, I stopped.

I masked my chakra completely before going in.

The thing hardly deserved to be called a cave, actually, but it'd do.

I curled up in the back corner, hardly big enough for me, and cried.

I cried for my love of an S-ranked criminal, I cried for the hopelessness of it, I cried for his love for me, I cried for everything.

Soon, I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

I woke up to the patter of rain. I sighed in annoyance; this cave was slightly tilted downwards, so the rain would seep in.

At least rain meant Deidara couldn't fly with any efficiency.

I knew now that if I really loved him, I should stay away. Being close to him would only cause danger for both of us.

Deep down, it hurt. It felt like I'd had my heart ripped out, still beating. I knew, instinctively somehow, that this pain would never go away.

I also knew that I'd never be able to love anyone else.

Making a sacrifice like this was painful, but it was for the better.

The rain was already beginning to flood the cave. I had to leave.

I felt no need to run. He'd probably given up by now. Still, I didn't let my chakra leak.

I trudged through the rain, thanking it for hiding the fact that I was crying.

I felt a flare of familiar chakra, but I was too disoriented to tell who it was. It could be Deidara, or it could be Naruto.

I didn't want to take a chance, so I ducked into the nearest burrow in the hill.

It seemed to be disused by animals, which was good.

I curled up in a small ball and waited for the chakra to pass.

It did.

I popped my head out of the hole a few minutes later. The coast was clear.

I hopped out and continued my trudge through the mud and rain.

This unrelenting task lasted for a few more hours.

I wasn't completely sure where I was at this point. The rain had disoriented me and I was not fully concentrated, thanks to my mental state.

Thanks to my lack of focus, I almost didn't move out of the way in time when a kunai was flung at me.

I crouched down into my battle stance immediately and snapped my head up to search for the attacker.

I spotted them quickly. _Rogue..? _I wondered, noticing his lack of a headband.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"A fight? Money? Sex?" he smirked. On Deidara, a smirk was sexy and adorable. On this man, it looked dirty. Although I vaguely noticed that he was blonde as well, he couldn't have looked more different.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with." I growled.

"Sure I do, honey buns."

"If you did, you'd be running away right now." Right now, I wasn't in the mood for human communication, let alone a disgusting pig.

He pulled out a long katana from a sheath on his back.

I rolled my eyes. His position on the tree made it all too easy.

I turned my back.

"Cocky, ain't you?" he chuckled.

I lifted one foot and tapped it on the ground. The earth rumbled and cracked. The tree tipped.

The pig-man certainly hadn't been ready for that.

Unfortunately for me, he had good enough of reflexes to jump off the tree before it smacked into the ground.

"This is going to be fun."

I scoffed quietly.

He threw another kunai in my direction. Instead of stepping out of the way, like I could have, I turned and caught it in one hand easily. It was one of my intimidating tactics for useless ninja I didn't want to waste time or energy on. "You're gonna have to do better than that."

He lunged at me with his katana.

I blocked it easily with his own kunai. This was pathetic.

Obviously, this man had no jutsu or enough skill to beat me.

I knocked the sword out of his hand and knocked him onto his back.

He scrambled back a few feet, digging in his pack furiously.

I stepped- lightly- onto his chest. Not enough pressure to do any damage, just hurt like a bitch.

I held the kunai up to his throat. "Check-mate."

Then, unexpectedly, he reached an arm up weakly to slap a seal-like paper on my arm.

I felt it instantly. My chakra was draining. Some sort of seal that drains chakra? "Cheater. Using… cheap tricks… to win a fight… against a girl…" I panted. I was already fatigued. I had to end this now, or I'd be as good as dead.

I threw the kunai at him. It was weaker than it should have been, and he blocked it easily. "You're mine, Pinky." He smirked.

I saw a flash of blonde, then nothing.

I figured I was dead.

The oblivion was terrible.

There was nothing at all. It wasn't nearly as bad as the pain I'd felt in my heart, though. I'd take the trade.

Nothingness for the worst pain a person could imagine.

For some reason, that made it hurt; think that.

Death was uncomfortable.

Now my non existent shoulder hurt. Why was that?

Shouldn't pain not exist in death? Shouldn't I?

I saw a light.

Wasn't it empty here?

Was I finally getting to the pleasant part of death?

I felt like my eyes were closed.

But I still saw the light.

I opened my non existent eyes.

"Sakura!"

My non existent body was enveloped in a hug.

I hugged the person back with my non existent arms.

When they pulled away, I gasped.

"Deidara!" I felt the tears streaming. There was no way I could stop them now.

Realization had finally hit me; I wasn't dead. He'd saved me.

He held me as close as he could in a suffocating hug.

"I love you so much, Sakura. I never want you to leave again. Please. I love you. I love you, I love you."

I heard the thickness of his voice.

"Don't cry," I whispered, the hypocrite I was.

"I love you," he was still whispering. He sounded… broken. There was no other word for it.

"I love you too, Deidara." I whispered, my voice coarse, "That's why I left. I love you so much, that I'd leave so you don't get hurt. I'd hurt myself."

He was still chanting 'I love you'. "Please, don't leave me again." He added.

"I can't stay, Deidara." The tears were coming faster now. "I can't. You have to see how impossible it is."

"Nothing is impossible." He argued, stubborn as ever.

I shut up. I knew I was hurting him even more. "I'm sorry." I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my arms.

"Don't be sorry. Just promise."

"I…" I paused, letting a sob rip though my body, "I want to Deidara. I really want to. But I can't."

I felt a prick or moisture against my neck, where his face was buried.

I knew how difficult it was for Deidara to let people in. I was probably the only person he'd ever cared about in his life besides himself. And now I was crushing him, destroying his trust.

I pulled his face back. I saw the trails left by his tears. I saw the hurt in his blood shot eyes.

I smashed my lips to his.

In the kiss, I could feel everything; the hurt, the pain, the want, he love, the passion, the need, the anger, the joy, all of his battling emotions.

I knew he'd feel my jumble of emotion; hopelessness and despair side by side with love.

We tipped back, falling to the ground from our sitting position. I barely registered that the ground wasn't muddy; he must've carried me somewhere.

Deidara's elbows pinned me on either side of my head.

"I love you," I panted between kisses.

He nibbled down my neck, freeing my mouth.

I could feel the lust radiating from both of us, but I knew we were exhausted.

This would have to wait for another night.

My heavy eyelids shut and refused to open.

I think he drifted to sleep before me because his body sagged lightly on top of mine.

My eyes open to a bright, clear sky. Deidara wasn't on top of me anymore. He was a few feet away, sitting in a ball as he gazed up at the sky.

I rolled onto my stomach and stood up.

"Deidara," I called his name softly as I approached him.

I knew he heard me, but he didn't move.

I sat down next to him, my whole left side pressing up against him.

"Sakura," he said softly in acknowledgement.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pushing his hair behind his ears.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

His tone was becoming more curt, and it stung.

I knew I deserved it, for the most part, since I'd left. He needed to understand that it had been for his own good, though.

"Are you mad?"

He didn't respond.

"I'll… I'll just leave." I whispered.

Hurt radiated through my whole body as I stood up.

"No," he whispered, grabbing my wrist. "Please, God, no."

I sank back to the ground. "Deidara,"

"Sakura," he cut me off, "you have no idea how much you hurt me, when you left. I thought… I thought I would never catch you. That I'd never see you again."

"I left for you." I said.

"I don't care what happens to me. I just want you." He protested.

"It's never going to work Deidara." I cried. "Can't you see that?"

He turned towards me. "Don't say that."

I sighed. I'd caused him enough pain; I didn't need to drive salt into the wound as well.

After all, it was a wound that we shared. One that would leave a gruesome scar.

"I love you," I smiled softly. _It's not going to work_, I added silently.

**A/N:  
A bit of an emo chapter, isn't it? Sorry again for the long update wait… I want to remind you all to vote in my profile poll… if I don't get more votes, I'm just going to go ahead and write a Twilight fic… I can't choose between an EdwardXBella and and EdwardXJasper -cough- I have more than one thing to poll you guys about, so I'll post my questions in my profile. Send me a message with your answer, please :) I now have a beta; k92littered! Thank you so much!**


	8. Sunset

**A/N: I FOUND IT! It took me a bit of effort, but I found the documents. They were tucked away in a funny place. SORRY SORRY SORRY for the long wait. For future reference, I'm lazy and get distracted easily. I started reading.. and then the Twilight movie came out.. and then I started to draw stuff again… and yeah. And now, a moment of silence for my still-lost documents. RIP: about 200 songs on itunes. I found everything else though :)**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, a number of characters would not be FUCKING DEAD D:**

**Chapter Eight: Sunset**

We stayed in the cave for another hour or two before we started back. We didn't talk much, but we enjoyed each others company nonetheless.

"Itachi's a little mad." He said softly and took my hand as we approached the straight away to the little forest house.

"Why?" I asked, perplexed. Why Itachi would care, I would never guess.

"As much as he'd hate to admit it, he likes you. And me." Deidara chuckled softly. "He was worried that you might get hurt. Physically or emotionally."

I smiled. It was good to know that behind Itachi's mask, there was a being with feelings. I hadn't known that it still existed since I'd been with them this time around.

"Do you think I'll survive if I hug him?" I laughed gently.

"Who knows." My love smiled.

I reached over to take his hand and slowed to a walk; I wasn't in any hurry to go test Itachi's limits.

Deidara smiled the crooked smirk, like the one the pig man had worn earlier. I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"It's just… that man. Earlier." I choked out. "The one who nearly killed me."

I grit my teeth in anger. The little piece of shit had resorted to a cheap trick to even stand a chance against me. I hope that he died painfully.

Deidara tensed. "The fucker."

"What did you do to him?" I asked softly, stopping to embrace Deidara.

"Let's just say he won't be walking anytime soon."

I smiled softly. "Translation?"

"I blew his legs off." He grinned. "Unless he had a band of more weaklings, he slowly bled to death."

My grin was almost as wide as his. I'd never been a sadist, but that man truly deserved to suffer. I shuddered at the thought of any other women he'd encountered before me.

"Looks like I'm rubbing off on you." He chuckled.

"You know it." I grinned. "Plus, it's hard to avoid it, considering how loud and conceded you are."

I shoved him playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "You wanna start that?"

He tackled me to the ground. I rolled over so I was on top. "I win." I grinned and pressed my lips to his neck.

I stood up and offered a hand to him. He snorted and took it. As soon as he was up, he pinned me to the nearest tree. "Correction, Shorty."

"I'm not that short." I whined mockingly.

"Ah, but I have to look down to look you in the eyes. And bend down to do this."

Deidara bent his head down to kiss me. It was a playful kiss, much like our play fighting.

His tongue traced along my bottom lip.

I sighed into his mouth.

And it didn't matter that I'd nearly died, or that we were filthy, or even that I knew this couldn't last, because we were together.

I was the one who had to pull back, gasping for air.

He smirked. "Let's go."

I trailed along, clinging to Deidara's hand. The little house was already in sight.

We both reached for each other's hands as we strolled towards it.

I sighed, knowing I'd have to bring up the subject of time eventually. It was sure to be hard and it was sure to be unpleasant, but it was necessary. Compromise was needed.

I let it slide for the moment, enjoying the company of love.

"Got her back, eh?" the fish man called as soon as we crossed the threshold of the house.

"Of course." Itachi sighed, saving Deidara from an embarrassing response, "Love isn't lost so easily."

That reminded me…

"Love you too, Itachi!" I bit back a giggle, giving him a hug. He'd really become a good friend to me over these incidents.

A small part of me feared this would be he last hug I ever gave, but to my relief, he chuckled.

"Of course, Sakura." He squeezed me gently before wiggling free, his uncomfortableness with the situation obvious.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Kisame muttered, probably out of jealousy.

"And of course you as well, Kisame." I jumped on him, attacking him with my hugs.

He wormed out of it. "Go shower. You reek."

I grinned and towed Deidara with me to the bathroom.

A slight pink rose on his cheeks.

"In… the shower… with you…?" he stuttered.

I smirked at his hesitance. "Why not? You're… you're not embarrassed, are you?" I teased, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

"No." he said a little too fast.

"Come on." I said, "We're both filthy and it saves water and time."

He finally sighed and gave in with a nod.

I didn't understand why he was so timid. I mean, it wasn't like he had never seen me naked before…

I stripped quickly and hopped in. Deidara was already there, standing under the hot stream.

I hugged him gently, and rested my head on his chest.

He brought his head down to mine to kiss me.

We stayed like that the majority of the time, only remembering to scrub the grime off occasionally.

We stepped out squeaky clean and hurried back to our room in towels.

We sat on the bed, just the other's company to enjoy.

That's how close we were; we didn't feel the need to fill silence with meaningless words to feel comfortable.

"Let's go out… on a picnic or something." I said suddenly. "It's a nice day."

He grinned. "Okay, sure."

"I'll get the food and crap." I smiled as I pulled on some clothes. If I left Deidara to get food, we'd end up with the disgusting astronaut-esque food.

"See you outside?" he didn't wait for me to answer his question, just pecked me on the lips while throwing on his clothes. He left his hair down, void of his usual top knot.

I tip toed, hoping to raid the kitchen unnoticed.

"Where're you going?" Kisame questioned, eyeing my armful of food. It made me jump.

"Picnic." I said quickly. "You and Itachi should go on one."

"We'll have a picnic here." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Deidara and I will take our time." I promised, not wanting to… walk in on them.

"Good."

Itachi rolled his eyes from the kitchen table where he was still sitting.

I hurried out the front to Deidara. "Let's go before the noises start." I hissed, grabbing his hand and dragging him behind me.

"And let's hurry." He snickered, allowing himself to be towed by me. "So where exactly are we going?"

"Dunno." I answered with a grin. "I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"Leaving all the work to me as usual," he teased.

"Hey. I got the food. And _you _don't have to deal with Kisame's innuendos. They're not pretty."

"True, true."

"So it's really nice today, considering how crappy the weather was yesterday, huh?"

"Yeah." He agreed a grin on his face.

I swung our still-interlaced hands lazily between us. "Mind carrying some of this food?"

"Just set it down, I think this spot is good enough." He sighed. We were at the top of a surprisingly green hill. "I don't want to carry that crap." He laughed.

I snorted. "Lazy."

"And proud."

I sunk to the ground, cross-legged.

"No blanket?" he teased me gently.

I rolled my eyes. "You can go back and get one if you want." I bit back a laugh, thinking of the noises Kisame and Itachi would be making by now.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

I picked up a bag of—what was it?—bagels. Not my first choice of picnic food, but beggars can't be choosers. I shrugged and pulled one out.

Deidara smirked at me.

I threw my bagel at him.

"Thanks." He grinned, taking a bite.

I rolled my eyes again. "Where is all this laziness coming from?"

He shrugged.

I sighed and scarfed down two bagels.

Deidara shoved down another three, finishing off the bag.

He held his arms open, and I crawled over to him. He picked me up and put me in his lap.

I smiled softly and let my head rest against his chest, soaking in the warm sun.

"Love you." I whispered.

"I know. I love you, too." I could hear the smile in his voice without looking at his face.

I strained my neck around to kiss him.

He chuckled and spun me in his lap, so I was facing him.

"'S easier this way." He murmured against my lips.

My lips ghosted down his throat, settling on his collarbone.

A soft moan sounded from the back of his throat.

I nibbled softly.

"Mmm. Not now, Sakura."

"Why not?" I whined.

"One, we're in the middle of and open field. On top of a hill, for that matter. Two, we don't have a blanket or anything. Three," I cut him off then.

"That's an unusually long list." My eyes narrowed. "We've hardly kissed the part few days. Let's have some fun."

"It's only been two days. And later."

"Fine." I glowered.

"Later," he repeated.

"I know, I know. I heard you." I grumbled.

"Sorry," he mumbled against my cheek.

"It's fine." I sighed. "I understand."

He grinned.

I felt my eyes drooping. The drifted slowly shut.

--

They were all in a panic.

Tsunade was the worst.

Actually, that may have been Naruto.

Kakashi was pretty bad too, though.

The three of them spent long hours discussing retrieval plans every day.

Now, as several ninja has seen themselves, Sakura had been knocked out and _then _taken by the Akatsuki. So that saved her those accusations, at least. Of course, the elders had had the nerve to suggest that perhaps she'd let them knock her out. After all, she'd had a relationship with Akatsuki member Deidara before.

For the most part though, Tsunade was worried Sakura would have a lapse in behavior.

Naruto was more worried about the physical relationship though. Of course, he had suggested immediate retrieval.

Now, the teams were nearly assembled, the strategies well on their way.

Even though there were supposedly only four Akatsuki, there would be a need for great force.

Uchiha Itachi. Hoshigake Kisame. Two of the more notorious Akatsuki. And then of course there was Deidara the pyromaniac, and the masked ninja Tobi. The level of his skill was still unknown.

Naruto paced worriedly in the Hokage's office. "How much longer, Baa-Chan?"

Tsunade sighed. "A few more days. I'll let you know as soon as everything is finished up. Go home and sleep. You've been here for days."

Naruto nodded, but from the look in his eyes, Tsunade could tell he wouldn't sleep for a while yet.

"Kakashi?" She called gently when Naruto was gone.

"Yes?" He was leaning inconspicuously against the wall in his usual corner. "Do you think Sakura will _want _to come back?"

"I don't know."

She nodded her head.

"Do you?"

"Not unless we make a compromise."

Kakashi tilted his head slightly to the side, questioning.

"Last time… when she had to put away, it was because of him. I don't think she'll want to leave him again."

"Are you saying you think she'd go rogue?"

"No. No, not that… just… it's a woman thing, Kakashi."

"I think I can follow," he pressed.

"Love." Tsunade sighed. "She's in love with him."

The copy-nin's one visible eye widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"That… complicates things."

--

When I opened my eyes, it was darker.

The sun was already setting.

"Awake?" I heard Deidara chuckle.

I was laying on my side, and Deidara was behind me, hugging me, to keep me warm.

"How long have I been asleep?" I mumbled, still drowsy.

"Awhile."

"Sorry," I sighed.

"No, it's okay. You're actually really adorable when you're asleep."

I blushed. "Why is that?"

"You mumble a lot. Mostly nonsense, but once and a while, coherent words come through."

"Like…?" I prompted.

"My name."

My blush deepened. "Well, you know I love you." I rolled over to face him.

He pressed his lips gently to mine.

"I already knew that."

"I know."

We both stopped for a moment, taking in the brilliant sunset.

"So I was thinking while you were asleep."

"Oh? That's a first." I teased.

He chuckled.

"What about?" I asked when he didn't go any further.

"I think we should get married."

All of my thoughts were ripped away. My tongue was tied. "W-what?" I managed to stutter after a minute.

"We should get married."

**A/N: Pretty opposite from the last chappie, huh? It's because of all the manga I've been reading Dx Specifically Nagatachou Strawberry. It's too upbeat and cute for its own good. Well… sorry again for the wait. And sorry for the happyful cliffie-type thing. It may take me a bit to update because I have to finish a ton of german stuff this week, but my goal is to have it out by the end of the week. You can slap me with a fish if I don't. This chapter made me sad. If you aren't up-to-date with the Japanese manga.. don't read this. SPOILER: Kakashi! D: I cried when he died. All my favorite characters are officially dead. Not to mention all my Sakura pairing fantasies (DeiSaku, ItaSaku, and KakaSaku).**


	9. Worry

**A/N: Haha. Sorry, it's Monday. I promised the chapter by the end of the week. To be completely honest, I finished this sometime around two AM Saturday morning. My beta hasn't been online, so I got my friend to beta it just now. Sorries k92littered D: I'm a tad impatient. Plus, I didn't want to get whacked with a fish.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to MK ):**

**Chapter Nine: Worry**

I froze, speechless. "What?" I finally managed to mouth.

"Marry me." Deidara said softly again. His face dropped infinitesimally at my shock.

I couldn't make my mouth work.

"Please," he whispered, cupping his hand gently on my cheek.

The tears began streaming down my face. I was so torn between my love for him and my loyalty to Konoha.

"Please," he whispered again, broken. There was too much moisture in his eyes.

"Give me a minute." My voice was raspy with the tears.

He nodded and hope returned to his eyes.

My heart and my mind were dueling it out.

On one side, I loved Deidara more than anything.

But the same went for Konoha.

How could anyone ever choose between their two greatest loves?

My mind was screaming to be sensible. Be logical; it would never work. It would ruin me. My heart was telling my mind to shut the fuck up.

I hesitated a moment longer. I had to choose. Now.

I made my choice. I couldn't change it now.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself.

"Deidara," I whispered. I had to tell him now. Now was the time to give up one of my loves.

--

The preparations were nearly set.

The squad could move out in a matter of hours.

The members of said squad included Sakura's cell—Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai—along with several members from other teams; Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee.

Normally, Naruto would not be allowed on such a retrieval, considering it guaranteed close contact with the Akatsuki, but under the particular circumstances they had made an exception.

"Can we go yet?" Naruto groaned.

Kakashi sighed. "In just a bit, Naruto. We need to wait for them to finish."

The blonde ninja was starting to bounce on the balls of his feet.

"Relax, Dickless." Sai gave one of his stone smiles. "Sakura will be fine."

Naruto grumbled something about penises.

Kakashi chuckled softly at him.

Tsunade emerged from her office, gesturing for them to come back in.

"It's all set." She smiled grimly as soon as the doors were shut. "Shikamaru is the strategic coordinator."

All three nodded.

"You can go."

Naruto lingered the longest.

"Bring her back safely, Naruto." Tsunade murmured.

"Of course." He said firmly.

"Ready?" Kakashi asked the assembled team.

"Let us go!" Lee said enthusiastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Let's bring her back." Kakashi said before taking off at a sprint.

Everyone trailed slightly behind him.

Except for Naruto.

"Calm it." His former sensei warned.

"We _need _to hurry." Naruto argued.

"We have to pace ourselves; we have no idea where she is and we need to conserve energy."

"But Sakura—"

"She'll be fine."

"She's with those monsters."

"Sakura can take care of herself, Naruto."

"I know, but—" he started to argue again.

"No buts. She will be perfectly fine. A few hours will not make a difference if she was not captured in order to be killed."

"How do you know she wasn't?"

"Because you're here."

Naruto lowered his eyes. It was his fault she's been taken.

"It's not your fault, Naruto." Kakashi said, reading the look in the younger ninja's eyes.

"It is."

"If you say so." Kakashi sighed. He'd let the boy think whatever he wished; they had to concentrate now. "I should summon Pakkun soon. We'll need the help tracking, even with Akamaru and Shino's bugs."

"Damn Akatsuki." Naruto grumbled.

"Kiba?" Kakashi called, falling back slightly to the other ninja. "Anything yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll let you know as soon as we catch something."

"Shino?"

"Not much. Just a very faint chakra trail left from the bird. It's not defined enough to tell which direction it's going, though."

Kakashi nodded.

"Let me know if you find any more."

The group ran in silence for a long time before Kiba shouted for Kakashi.

"There's something over here!"

In less than a second, Kakashi along with Pakkun were standing at his side.

"There's something here, alright." Pakkon confirmed.

"Let's get going then." Naruto sighed in frustration.

Pakkun nodded before starting to follow the trail.

Progress would be slow since the Akatsuki members and Sakura had been in the air, paired with the fact that the Akatsuki were notorious for meticulously covering their trails.

The large cell only made pace of about a mile every two hours.

Naruto's frustrated sighs were constant, and the worry radiated from nearly every cell member.

It was nightfall before they'd even made three miles of progress.

"We'll need to set up camp." Kakashi stated. There was no trace of worry in his voice, but if you knew him well enough, you could find it in his one visible eye.

Frustration radiated from everyone in the group. No one felt comfortable at the amount of progress they were making.

"She'll be okay." Hinata reassured Naruto at one point.

"Yeah." He'd replied. "She'd better be."

--

I nodded as I spoke. "I will,"

His eyes gleamed for the second before he pulled me into, quite frankly, the most passionate kiss we'd ever shared.

Tears of happiness were streaming down his face now.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And you know I love you." I sighed happily.

I collapsed in his arms, suddenly tired.

After a minute, Deidara sheepishly mumbled, "I don't have a ring."

"I know."

"Do you want one?" he asked, sincerity dripping in his voice.

"I don't care."I said softly. I wouldn't tell him that as a little girl, I'd always dreamed of a beautiful ring. Though, I honestly didn't mind since a stupid ring had no worth when I had Deidara.

"I'll get you one." He promised.

"N—" I started to protest.

"I'll make you one." His smile widened.

"No explosions?" I checked.

He sighed. "No." It almost sound reluctant.

A small giggle escaped my lips.

He chuckled. "You think that's funny?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"You know what I think is funny?" he smirked.

I simply raised one eyebrow.

Deidara started tickling me. I couldn't breath because I was laughing so much.

"Stop," I panted. "Stop."

"It's gonna cost you." His smirk widened. "One kiss."

I grinned. "Of course."

This kiss wasn't as passionate, but it was extremely sweet.

"We should go back." He murmured after a few moments.

He was right. It was almost too dark to see.

I nodded and stood, offering a hand to help him up.

He took it and heaved himself up. He didn't let go when he was up though. We walked the whole way back still holding hands.

Itachi and Kisame were nowhere to be seen, which luckily meant they'd at least made it to their room.

I dragged Deidara back to ours.

"So when exactly are we getting married?" I asked him quietly as I pulled him into bed with me.

"Oh, how about tomorrow?"

My jaw dropped.

He grinned.

"I'm pretty sure Kisame got a clerical license once. He claims it's his 'back up' for when he gets out of Akatsuki. Why anybody who wasn't completely desperate would hire _him _for something like that, though, completely escapes me."

"Are you saying we're desperate?"

"Maybe." He kissed me softly. "I'll make a ring tonight." He grinned.

I smiled. "It better not be explosive." I teased him gently.

"No promises."

"If you blow off my finger, you'll never get a piece of jewelry on me again, especially a ring."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'd better see if Kisame really did get that clerical license." I snorted at the thought. Seriously? Kisame?

"I'd wait until the morning if I were you." Deidara smirked.

I held my finger to my lips for him to be quiet.

When he finally shut up, I heard the soft moans coming from the room down the hall.

"Gross."

That had Deidara very near falling on the floor.

I frowned at him. "It's not that funny."

"No, no." he agreed.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"You. You're funny."

I frowned again.

"But it's cute." He amended.

"Sure it is."

"It is." He promised.

"Good."

He smiled and kissed my again.

"So do we get to celebrate with mind blowing sex now?" I asked.

"Not yet." He chuckled.

I groaned. "You're killing me."

"Sorry." He gave me a small smile. "I'll get distracted and forget to make you a ring."

I rolled my eyes. "Rings-shmings."

Deidara snorted. "Let me do just one thing right, okay?"

"Fine." I sighed again, but my smile made up for my tone.

He grinned widely. "No looking. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay. I have to find a dress or something anyways." I suddenly found myself wishing I'd taken more of an interest in the sewing classes kunoichi were given. I'd sucked at it.

"Ask Itachi. He has a weird way of getting a hold of things."

"I'd rather not, at the moment."

He grinned at me. "They'll be done in a few hours."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I should just take my chances and hope they still have enough mind to sense approaching chakra." I hopped up.

"Best of luck." Deidara's smirk had me wanting to just tackle and take him right now. _Rape. _I thought with a grin. Since he seemed so uninterested right now, that's probably what it would end up being. I sighed, figuring it's a good sign when a guy would rather make a ring than have sex.

I padded down the hall to the door of Kisame and Itachi's room.

I tried to hold my breath to hear if there were any more noises. There were none.

I knocked.

There was a second of silence before Kisame's gruff voice called "hold on".

A moment later, the door swung open to a shirtless Kisame. Itachi had all of his clothes on.

"Enjoying yourselves?" I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Yes, actually." Kisame said bluntly.

I rolled my eyes.

"I had a few favors to ask of you two, actually, which is the only reason I risked coming over here." A smirk spread on my face.

"And that would be…?" Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Is it true you got a clerical license?"

There was silence.

Itachi was the one who broke it, a few awkward minutes later.

"What?" he asked, surprise coloring his tone. That was a feat.

"Um… did you really get a clerical license, Kisame?"

He nodded, stupefied. "Why?" he asked, somewhat reluctant.

"Because Deidara asked me to marry him." I blushed. "Tomorrow."

Before I knew it, I was swung up in a hug by the other ninja.

"Our little Sakura's growing up." Kisame crooned.

I blushed while Itachi rolled his eyes at Kisame.

"I'm assuming your other request would be a dress?" he guessed.

I nodded as I wiggled free of the choke-hold.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Sakura?" Itachi asked. It seemed almost parent-like. Something I would expect from Tsunade.

I sighed. "Yes. I thought over it a million times before I answered. It worried him."

Itachi nodded. "You know you won't be able to go back to your village?"

"Yes." I said softly. "But I can hope. Naruto wouldn't let it be that easy for me to leave."

Itachi nodded again. "Just like he won't give up on my brother."

I flinched; Sasuke was still a touchy subject for both me and Naruto. Although I didn't love him anymore, it didn't mean I didn't care about him. Like he was a brother to Naruto, he was a friend to me. Part of me wished he would just come back.

"Well, I'll get on that." Itachi said, walking out of the room.

"Kisame?" I asked again. "You never answered."

"It's true. Sad as that might sound. A guy's got to have his back up."

I rolled my eyes. "You want out of Akatsuki?" I asked.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Not gonna happen unless Pein dies though. If you ever do get back into Konoha, get them working on that. Only a few members actually like being in the organization; the rest of us are here so we don't get killed."

"It's kill or be killed." I murmured.

"Yeah."


	10. Snowmen

**A/N: Okay. So… I'd like some input on this. When I started this story, I knew there were only a few ways this could end; the mushy, happy, unrealistic ending (ex: Deidara lives in Konoha with Sakura). The some-what happy, more realistic ending (ex: Sakura runs away with Deidara). The Romeo and Juliet ending ending (ex: Deidara dies and Sakura kills herself). The sad ending (ex: Deidara dies and Sakura moves on). And the bitter-sweet, lesson learned ending (ex: Deidara dies and Sakura learns from it). To be honest, I'd rather not do the mushy ending… so what do you think? I mean, if you all **_**really **_**want mushy, I'll make it mushy but…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Sakura would be whoring around a hell of a lot.**

**Chapter Ten: Snowmen**

Naruto was pacing.

"Go back to sleep, Naruto." Kakashi called softly.

"We should keep going." The blonde argued.

"Let the others sleep. Not all of us have a shit load of chakra, you know."

Naruto sighed. "I know. I'm just worried about her."

"I understand Naruto, but it's not a reason to push everyone to their limits. They'll need the energy to fight."

"I know." He whined. "What time is it?"

Kakashi looked up. "Like… two maybe? Go back to sleep, Naruto."

"I can't sleep."

Kakashi nodded. "Just don't wake everyone up. And if you're holding us back tomorrow, we'll leave you behind."

Naruto sighed and went back to his pacing.

"Please be okay, Sakura." He couldn't bear if he lost his other friend. Sasuke… it still hurt that his brother would betray him like that.

He hopped into the tree, taking perch in one of the upper branches.

Naruto gazed at the brilliant stars.

He drifted off to sleep, slowly.

In the morning, Kakashi shook him awake. "Let's go."

Naruto hopped up, instantly alert, nearly falling off the tree in the process.

Kakashi chuckled. "Come on."

Naturo nodded.

Again, progress was slow. The trail was faint, and now the snow was making it even more difficult.

The temperature was even worse, since it was still the wee hours of the morning.

The Konoha ninjas weren't properly prepared for this weather; they'd brought heavier clothes, but they still weren't ready for snow.

They'd taken to jogging in place, wasting precious energy for warmth.

But that's how it worked, right? Heat requires energy, either active or not.

Naruto rubbed his gloved hands together. "It's fucking cold." He complained.

"Think about Sakura, Naruto. She must be cold." Hinata inserted softly.

"I'm sure she's fine." He mumbled. "They seem to like her."

Hinata sighed.

"Naruto…" Kakashi warned. It wasn't like the boy to be so bitter.

"It's true." He muttered.

"Do you want me to send you back to Konoha?"

"No."

"Then stop." Kakashi was sick of dealing with a Naruto that acted like he was a Genin again.

"Kakashi." Shino called from the front of the procession.

"Hmm?"

"Found this." He tossed a kunai to Kakashi. It was Sakura's. The ones with the little cherry blossoms carved into the handle.

"I'm not sure if this is a good thing or bad thing. Shino? Can you have your bugs spread out and search the immediate area? Kiba? Hinata?"

All three nodded.

"Kakashi," Hinata called weakly, "there's a body over there. Male."

She pointed straight ahead.

Kakashi hopped over, following Hinata's direction.

"A rogue?" he murmured to himself, uncovering the body.

The corpse had no legs. They were completely gone. And not in the way a sword would take them off; they were jagged which implied explosives. "Deidara…"

The man still had a pack on his back. Kakashi dug through it cautiously. He found quite a few seals. They were strange, not like something he'd ever seen before.

He held one up. "Does anyone recognize this?" He was stumped on this one.

A gasp came from behind him. "This is… a chakra draining seal?" Hinata asked.

"Chakra draining?"

She nodded.

So… Sakura had used a kunai for one reason or another… and Deidara had blown this man's legs off… and this man had chakra draining seals… how did they go together? In moments, Kakashi had several situations mapped out in his head.

_One: Sakura had encountered this rogue in an attempted escape. Deidara had followed. She'd thrown the kunai at him. He blew the man's legs off and dragged her back._

_Two: Sakura had encountered the rogue in an escape attempt. He'd attacked her. She threw a kunai at him. He used a chakra seal. Deidara had found them and saved her, in sorts._

_Three: The rogue had attacked Deidara and Sakura. Sakura threw a kunai at him and Deidara blew off his legs._

_The first and second were basically the same, but they had very different contexts. The first did seem most likely until you took into consideration of where Sakura could have gotten her kunai if she was truly being held prisoner in the strict sense of the word._

_So that left the second, since the third was also extremely unlikely._

_Which meant she had relative freedom._

_Which meant she should be able to easily escape._

_Sakura wasn't to be underestimated. Even with the S-ranked criminals, she could still find a way out. She was smart enough._

_Hell, she could probably fight her way out._

_And that left the question of why she hadn't escaped._

_Did it mean she didn't _want_ to come back?_

_It could be true, considering her whole psyche ward experience. And Tsunade had said she believed Sakura was in love with Deidara._

"We need to hurry."

--

I shivered; it was cold. I don't quite remember when exactly I wandered back to my room, but when I woke up, I was in Deidara's arms.

I carefully wormed out of his hold to peek out the window.

My jaw dropped; it was snowing. I'd hardly ever seen snow before. A few times in passing, and once I'd been out in it. I'd been concentrating, though. I hadn't enjoyed it.

I shook Deidara awake. "It's snowing." My eyes lit up with child-like excitement.

"Your point?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I want to go outside."

Deidara groaned and sat up. "It's cold, yeah."

"I've never been out in the snow before," I pouted. "Please?"

He groaned. "Fine."

Deidara rolled out of the bed. "You're going to need to dress really warm, though."

I nodded.

He sighed and grabbed my pack, sifting through it.

"What's this?" he grinned as he pulled out some small, lacy panties.

"Nothing." I blushed.

"Why haven't I seen you in these?"

I could see he was fighting to hold back laughter.

I smacked his arm lightly. "None of that."

He sighed. "I know, I know." He finally pulled out a coat, several long-sleeved shirts, and a few pairs of pants. "This is all you have?" he groaned.

I shrugged; it was hot in Konoha.

He went into his own pack. "Here," he said as he tossed clothes at me, "wear these."

I held up a pair of long-johns and a thick, puke-green shirt. "Eww."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Put it on, or I'll have to do it myself."

I stuck my tongue out at him. If he was going to do this, he was going to pay for it. I turned towards him and slowly inched my shirt off.

His eyes were bugging out.

My smirk widened. Convenient that I'd been wear a sexy, nearly-see-through bra and panty set. I played with the waistband of the sweats I was wearing before pulling them down with intentional slowness.

Deidara had stopped breathing.

I hesitated for a moment, deciding whether I needed to help him or not.

I reached for the clasp at the back of my bra. I spun, and when I was facing Deidara again, the bra was across the room.

I stopped. He seriously needed some help now.

"That's for being mean." I pouted before kissing his lips gently.

He inhaled heavily. "Do me a favor and let me know before you do something like that again, okay?"

I giggled. "It's more fun this way."

He kissed me. "You are the most dangerous kunoichi in the world."

I smiled. "Only to you."

"Oh, trust me," he smiled, "any man would die for you, unless he were gay. Hell, maybe even if he _were _gay."

"You're biased." I laughed.

"Am not." He smirked. "I bet you beat Sasori because you were just too damn distracting. That and you're fucking amazing."

I smiled. "Or maybe he was checking out his Grandmother."

Ddeidara shuddered.

I laughed.

"You know what today is?" he asked me.

"Um…" I thought back. "Tuesday?"

"Actually it's Wednesday, but that's not it." His smile widened to epic proportions.

I gasped. "We're getting married!"

He tapped my nose with his index finger. "Yup."

I rose onto my tiptoes to kiss him and ended up tipping us both over onto the bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed." He murmured through our kiss. "We'll need to be back inside soon."

I nodded and pulled on the icky clothes he'd given me.

"Now this," he threw me a pair of pants and two of my shirts.

I sighed. "Why so much?"

"I'm sacrificing your figure so you don't get cold."

I rolled my eyes. "Well thank you for _such_ a big sacrifice."

I pulled on the rest of the clothes, only to be handed his Akatsuki cloak.

I sighed. "What are you wearing?"

"This." He gestured at himself. He was only wear one pair of pants and two shirts.

"When you freeze to death, I'm not coming to your funeral." I marched out the door.

"I'm used to the cold," he chuckled, easily keeping pace with me.

"Whatever."

Deidara opened the door to the winter wonderland. I gasped in amazement before dashing out into it.

He stood just outside of the house, watching me with an amused expression on his face.

"Come on." I beckoned to him.

He strode over to me.

"Let's make a snowman." I giggled, giddy as a school girl.

Deidara quickly rolled out a base for me. I stacked a smaller ball on top, and an even smaller one on top of that. I sent Deidara to fins some eyes and a nose while I went to go find some arms.

When I returned, he had a carrot in one hand and two buttons in the other. I smiled and stood on tip toes to stick them on. I shoved the sticks in on each side for his arms.

"He needs a mouth." I said.

"I'll go get one." Deidara vanished into the building.

Five minutes later, he emerged with a piece of licorice, two mittens, a scarf, a hat, and a cigarette.

I laughed.

"Hey, it's the next best thing to a pipe I could find.

I was in charge of the scarf, mouth, and cigarette, leaving Deidara with the hat and mittens.

We stood back and admired it.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

"Yeah."

He held me close, so of course he noticed when I shivered.

"Let's go in."

I pouted. "Fine."

"Itachi'll kill me if you catch a cold."

I grinned. "I'll plead for your case."

He chuckled.

As soon as we were inside, we were bombarded with Itachi's interrogation. 'Where were you? She'd better not be sick! You know you have a wedding today! What were you thinking?'

Deidara sighed and endured it.

Now _this_ was the Itachi I'd first met.

He pulled me along to my room, where a large mirror had been dragged in.

He slammed the door on Deidara, who had followed us. "Go to my room. Kisame'll help you."

Itachi turned to me.

I groaned.

"You'd better appreciate this. It's not easy to prepare a wedding in less than a day, let alone discreetly."

"I do." I sighed. "I just don't like makeup."

Itachi chuckled at that. "We'll let's get through this for Deidara, okay?"

I nodded.

Now, I'm not going to say Itachi looks horrifying with a smile on his face, but it isn't exactly the most comforting thing in the world.

"Sit." Itachi motioned to the chair.

I sighed and complied.

I closed my eyes and tried not to pay attention to what Itachi was doing to me.

He tapped me lightly on the shoulder, what I figured was a few hours later.

"Time to put on your dress."

I groaned.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on."

"Fine." I muttered.

I stripped down and Itachi wriggled the dress down over my hair and makeup.

He stood back, admiring his handiwork. "Perfect." He grinned. "Now that's something new… and your hair piece is blue… so we just need something old and something borrowed. Hold on."

Itachi ducked out of the room. I sighed and sat back in the chair.

Several minutes later, he returned. "This is old," he said, mostly to himself, as he fastened a pearl necklace onto me, "And this is borrowed." He grinned, holding up a baby blue garter.

I blushed.

"Stop that. You don't want your face to match your hair."

I scowled at him.

"Put it on." He sighed.

I growled and took it from him, yanking it into place on my thigh.

"And the shoes." He smiled, handing me a baby blue pair of shoes to match the garter.

They fit perfectly. "How did you get my sizes right?"

"Talent." He chuckled softly.

I rolled my eyes. "How much longer?"

"A few minutes."

My breathing sped.

"Oh, calm down. It's not like you're waiting for your execution."

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled.

**A/N: The first six pages or so of this just poured out. That being it was originally the part with Sakura. Then I started to write the filler crap, and it just went blank. And then the times didn't agree so I had to move it in front Dx I don't particularly like writing Itachi so OOC, but it's kind of necessary for this… -sighs- it's past midnight as I'm writing this, and I'm sick, and I promised my mom I'd be in bed a long time ago. Eh. Haha. I don't think chakra draining seals are real… but they did have something like it in the first(?) Naruto movie or whatever. Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow, that is.**


	11. Thunder

**A/N: So I have a new favorite song. Thunder by Boys Like Girls. That's officially Deidara and Sakura's love song (the acoustic version) –less than three- go listen to it! It's freaking amazing! Okay. So this chapter has a longer length; instead of the usual 2000-ish words, it's like 3000. That's my Christmakwanzukka present to you all.**

**Disclaimer: -eye twitch- do you think I****'d kill off all my favorite characters?!**

**Chapter Eleven: Thunder**

Itachi grinned. "Now."

He took me by the elbow and dragged me from the room.

I didn't even have time to take a deep breath or prepare myself any farther.

A painfully slow recording of the tradition march was playing. Of course, no one was here on looking except for Tobi.

I wondered where he'd come from and where he'd been.

But then I saw Deidara.

He was standing next to Kisame, hands in pockets, a shy smirk on his face. I could have sworn that there was a tint of pink too.

I suddenly felt a nearly tangible agony, realizing how slow the march was. The aisle was too long; the music too slow.

I tugged eagerly against Itachi's hold, wanting to move faster, but he held me in rhythm.

I wondered why we had to go through the motions of this if no one was here to see.

Finally, millenniums later, we reached the altar of sorts. That being that it was a short bookshelf covered with a table cloth.

I grinned at it.

I looked up to meet Deidara's gaze. It seemed almost dazed, like he couldn't believe all this was actually happening. I probably had a similar look on my face as well.

Kisame went through the motions of the speech, telling us which parts to repeat.

Finally, he got to the good part.

"Sakura Haruno, do you hereby take Deidara—through sickness and pain, through good and bad—to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I murmured. A light blush rose on my cheeks. It was really happening. It really was; I was in love, and marrying that person that I was in love with. Who could ask for more? I certainly couldn't.

"Deidara, do you hereby take Sakura Haruno—through sickness and pain, through good and bad—to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he grinned widely, triumphantly.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife."

Deidara and I both grinned, knowing what came next.

"You may kiss the bride." Kisame flashed one of his wide, almost intimidating, grins.

And the next thing I knew, Deidara had me dipped back into a kiss that held enough passion to destroy the world.

I heard Itachi chuckle softly somewhere in the background, but I didn't care; I had Deidara now, and nothing could take him away from me.

"I love you." he murmured.

"I love you more." I grinned.

"I'd have to disagree with that." He smirked, kissing my neck.

"We'll settle this later," I promised, a devious grin on my face.

"Yaaay!" Tobi cheered.

I bit my lip to hold back a laugh.

Deidara wasn't quite as successful as I was; a loud laugh escaped his lips.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to quiet him, giving him a stern look.

Sure, Tobi was… a little mushy in the head… but it wasn't necessary to laugh about it.

"'Grats." Kisame grinned.

"Jealous?" Deidara teased.

Itachi answered that one for him. "No."

Kisame chuckled quietly.

"Shall we go celebrate?" I grinned. "Settle this 'who loves who more' thing?"

"Ah ah ah." Kisame grinned again. "You still have an after party. I groaned.

"You're kidding me! There's no one here!"

"You calling me no one Pinky?" he growled playfully.

"No. But preachers don't count." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He stuck his tongue out right back.

"That's enough you two." Deidara chuckled. He wrapped an arm around my waist. "We'll celebrate later." he whispered against my neck.

"We better."

Turns out, the 'after party' was just like any other normal wedding; shoving cake in each other's faces. Wriggling a garter off my thigh. Sharing a dance. Only difference was that there were only three guests. All S-ranked criminals. I nearly chuckled to myself in the irony; here I was, marrying an S-ranked criminal against the will of my village, practically begging the world for spite.

I wondered suddenly, what was going to happen to me. Obviously, my village wouldn't accept this. And obviously, I was still loyal to them and forever would be.

I couldn't run off with Deidara, living the life of a criminal with him.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place here.

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried_

__

I tried to read between the linesI tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain  
Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder._

The lyrics resonating through the room made my eyes water. They struck true for me. I willed the moisture away before Deidara noticed.

"Deidara?" I asked quietly, interrupting our current dance. "What's going to happen? With us and Konoha, I mean."

He pulled me tighter. "I don't know, Sakura. I don't know."

There was too much moisture in his eyes now. I regretting bringing it up.

I stretched up to touch my lips to his. "You know I won't leave you, right?" I murmured.

"Do I?" he looked hurt now.

"Of course I won't." I smiled sadly. "No matter the consequence, I'm not leaving you again. Do you know what that would do to me?"

He returned the same, sad smile. "I have an idea."

"We'll make something work." I promised, completely changing my stance on the subject. We'd find a solution. We had to.

Tsunade and Naruto would be on my side, and they were two of the most influential people in the village. And I was sure I would have the support of most of my friends. But everyone else…

It would be tense, considering our alliance with Suna. After all, Deidara _had _killed their Kazekage. Could Naruto work something out with Gaara perhaps? I hoped so.

He leaned down to kiss me. "I trust you." I was suddenly lost in his kiss, my mind spinning. Nothing mattered anymore; I was connected with Deidara. I doubted I would notice if the whole of Akatsuki, plus all of Konoha, popped in. Or if someone stabbed me.

In a sick way, I was glad I'd been abducted by Akatsuki; a love like this was worth any pain or hardships that came with it. I hoped Deidara felt the same way. I felt that he did, but I couldn't be one hundred percent sure.

"How much do you love me Deidara?" I asked softly.

"More than anything." He answered instantly. "I'd give up anything to be with you; my life, my art, all the people in the world. Anything."

I smiled softly; that was the right answer. "Good." I smiled, kissing him again.

"Was there a reason you asked?" he asked, a look of worry on his face.

"Just thinking," I murmured. "Just calculating. I'm sorry. I'll stop being so cynical now."

He grinned. "Love you, Sakura."

"Love you too."

He smiled and closed the gap between our faces.

--

Kakashi halted the team just out of seeing distance of the little shack. He said he was going first to see if it was safe, but really he just wanted to confirm his suspicions.

He made sure none of his chakra was leaking before he leaped towards the house. When he was close enough to see, he stopped and took cover. He peered towards the little house. He couldn't see much through the little windows; he'd have to go closer, and possibly even take the risk of going inside the house. After all, if he was right, they wouldn't kill him, right? He hoped so.

Kakashi quickly calculated his chances, and whether or not the others could reach him in time if he was wrong. He darted towards the house with all the stealth he could muster from his anbu days.

--

"The Copy-Nin is here." Itachi stated quietly.

I sighed; the moment was over. Already. Of course it was. I knew it wouldn't last, but I'd been hoping for at least a little longer. "Where?" I asked.

"He's about to come in the door."

My eyes widened.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked. I hesitated in my answer. Of course I didn't want any harm to come to Kakashi, but if they didn't attack him, they would know where my supposed 'alliances' were.

"Don't hurt him." I sighed finally. If I was going to have to end up running away with Deidara anyways, I wasn't going to hurt my friends. Itachi nodded and went to stand near the door that Kakashi was coming in through.

The handle twisted slowly and the door was pulled open.

"Hello," Itachi nodded. Kakashi's one visible eye widened, but not in the way it would if he were surprised; it was realization. I realized that I was still in Deidara's arms. I wriggled free of them. Deidara let me go understandingly.

"So I was right." he murmured to himself, nodding.

"What, Kakashi?" I asked, though in truth, I didn't want to hear. If he'd figured it out that meant everyone must know by now. And that wasn't how I wanted them to find out. "You and Deidara?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded, fighting back the tears. Deidara enclosed me in his arms comfortingly. One of his hands was stroking my hair and the other was at the small of my back. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"Don't upset her." Deidara growled. Territorialism was kicking in; here was a man I'd known practically my whole life, whom I looked up to and had a strong bond with, and as soon as Deidara had felt we'd have some sort of a happy ending, he shows up to shove it in our faces.

Kakashi nodded. "I only came to confirm that. I had no other intentions. I don't know what to say to the squad, though. They don't know anything that's passed between me and the Hokage." At that, I gasped. So Tsunade knew. How could I not have realized that she would figure it out? I was kicking myself now. Kakashi saw the look on my face. "She only wants you to be happy." he said comfortingly.

I nodded; I believed him.

He opened his arms to me. "Next time, let us know before you run off, okay? At least give Naruto some peace of mind. He's been going crazy not knowing if you were okay."

I wormed out of Deidara's hold to go hug my former Sensei. "So he doesn't know?" I asked quietly.

"No. He thinks this is another plot to capture him. He feels horrid, thinking he keeps getting you captured."

I let go of Kakashi. "We're not going to let him think that much longer." I said sternly. Kakashi chuckled and nodded. "What do you think he'd do if you brought him in here?"

"He'd probably go fox and kick all of our asses."

I grimaced. It was true. I looked back at Deidara. "Can I go talk to him? Just really fast."

"Of course," Deidara nodded. He looked upset though.

I sighed and ran back to him. "Love you." I smiled and pecked him on the lips quickly. His expression already seemed lighter.

"Remember to come back, yeah." He grinned.

"Why would I forget?" I teased and elbowed him. "I'll be right back. If Naruto does throw me in a sack and drags me back to Konoha, thanks. For everything." I smiled softly before following Kakashi out of the house.

"Do you just want to talk to Naruto? Or everybody?" Kakashi asked me. There was a calculating look on his face as if he were trying the same conundrum I'd been working out since I got here. I hope he didn't come to the same answer.

"Just Naruto." I sighed. He would be a challenge alone; I didn't need anyone else to deal with. Kakashi nodded.

"Wait here." He sprung into the cover of the trees. I stopped where I was and sighed. I could feel Deidara's eyes on me. I couldn't tell where he was, but I knew he was watching me. He was taking my joke about Naruto dragging me back to Konoha too seriously. I reached up on hand and waved, so he'd know that I knew he was watching.

Then Kakashi emerged, Naruto following. As soon as he saw me, he set out—headlong sprint—towards me.

"Sakura-Chan!" he called. I smiled. The next thing I knew, I was encased in his arms.

"Can't breath." I teased. Naruto let go of me.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I'm going to go kill those bastards right now." He growled.

I put a comforting hand on his arm. "Yes, no, and don't."

He gave me a funny look. "So how exactly did you get out?" he changed the subject. Of course, it was the one subject I'd wanted to avoid the longest.

"It's… complicated, Naruto." I sighed. "You may want to sit down for this."

He gave me a funny look again, but he complied.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I love him, Naruto. I love Deidara."

His eyes widened. His fingers twitched. And he started to glow orange.

"Calm down." I was panicking now. "Calm down." I put my hands on his shoulders. "They don't want to hurt you. They don't want to hurt me. They don't want to hurt anyone."  
"Then. Why. Did. They. Take. You?" he was talking in fractured sentences. He was really angry, but he was trying to hold it back for me.

"I told you." I said softly. I sank down so my eyes were level with his. "I love him Naruto. And he loves me."

He growled loudly. "Why the fuck are you doing this to me, Sakura? Why?"

His eyes were watering; he was fighting off the tears of hurt now. I pretended not to notice. "I don't want to hurt you Naruto. You know I love you too; you're like a brother to me. Honestly. You're my best friend and always will be."

"I don't believe you." He growled and stood up, storming back toward the trees.

"Why is it Naruto that you don't give up on Sasuke when he's done every horrid thing anyone can imagine? When he's _tried _to destroy Konoha? When he's tried to kill you? But you give up on me when I only fall in love? What's so wrong with that?" Tears were streaming down my face now. "Why Naruto?" I whispered. I doubted he was still listening. I collapsed to the ground, broken.

I couldn't live knowing Naruto hated me. I just wanted to die.

I vaguely heard the rush of wings as Deidara rushed towards me on his bird. I didn't care anymore.

"Sakura?" he called. "Sakura? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I nearly laughed at the irony of it.

I was in his arms now. "Are you okay Sakura?"

I shook my head. "Just kill me." I croaked.

Deidara tightened his hold. "Never," he vowed. "I'll never hurt you."

"I know." I smiled, "I love you."

He leaned down. He kissed away the tears on my cheeks before his lips touched mine.

I pulled away suddenly, feeling a burning gaze. I looked up. Naruto was watching. He was faintly glowing orange.

"No," I whispered. I watched as he grew a first tail. And then a second. I stood and watched in horror.

Before the pain had fully reached me, Kakashi was at Naruto's side, slapping a seal on his forehead. He caught the younger man as he fell. "Sorry, Sakura." He called.

I waved. "Deidara?" once I had his attention I continued. "I'm going to go work something out with Kakashi."

He looked confused, but he nodded. "Okay." He kissed me once more before I bounded off in the direction Kakashi had gone.

"Kakashi?" I called. He was in front of me at once.

"Yes?"

"I want to work something out…" I said softly. He looked confused.

"About?"

"Deidara coming with us back to Konoha." I said softly. "I love him, but I love Konoha too."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

**A/N: thank you everyone who's been sticking with my story this long. You know what I really want for Christmas? REVIEWS! And to my beta: you're freaking amazing I love you :) **


	12. Salt

**A/N: You have no idea how sorry I am this chapter took so long! I've been extremely busy, and to be honest, I was supposed to be doing Algebra 2 homework (that's due first period tomorrow morning!) when I was really writing this. It has a nice apology lemon in it :) and on a completely unrelated topic, I sprained my ankle.**

**Chapter Twelve: Salt**

I sighed. I was sitting in the room by myself. I'd worked it out with both Kakashi and Itachi that there would be no fighting.

Naruto still wouldn't talk to me, and because of his behavior towards be, most everyone one else acted that way too. I couldn't blame them though

I wondered why it was that he just couldn't give up on Sasuke after all these years, but could give up on me right away. That really hurt.

Sasuke had always been somewhat cold with Naruto, stuck up even. And when he ran away, he did it for his own sake. And the things he'd done. And he didn't regret one bit of it. If he had to make the choice again, he wouldn't hesitate.

I had done nothing. I'd fallen in love. What was so wrong with that? I still cared about Konoha and everyone in it.

Apparently, I was really just that worthless.

Tears began to fill my eyes. I fought them uselessly. They spilled over.

Deidara was off with Kakashi, making negotiations for me since I was too chicken to do it myself.

Messenger birds had been flying back and forth rapidly. I took that as a good sign: it meant they hadn't said a plain N-O.

I knew Tsunade was probably sticking her neck out on the line for me. I would owe her big time.

I knew that I couldn't sit here all day so I stood up.

There really wasn't anything that I needed to do—or even anything productive to do at all—so I ended up in the kitchen scrambling eggs for myself. I hadn't eaten anything yet today.

Half way through my plate, Deidara came in. He sat down next to me and scooted his chair right up next to mine.

"I love you." I heard him murmur under his breath.

"I love you too. Too much." I'd have kissed him, but my mouth was probably all disgusting from the eggs.

He chuckled at that. "I know you do." He turned to grin at me. "I'm really no good for you, you know."

"Says who?" I stuck my tongue out at him. "I think you're perfect for me."

"Your little friends disagree." Deidara chuckled. He pulled me from his chair into his lap.

I rolled my eyes. "Since when do they matter? Since when do you care?" I laughed, adding something about him being a conceited bastard under my breath.

He laughed. "I never said I cared, I was just pointing out fact."

"Whatever." I teased. Then I got serious. "You know I don't want to be without you, right? That's why I'm doing all of this." I smiled sadly.

"I know." He touched his lips to mine despite the protest I made about the eggs. "God, its fine Sakura." As if he just wanted to rub it in my face, when he was done kissing me he grinned and said 'eggy'.

I scowled at him. "Whatever." I mumbled.

Deidara grinned at me. "I was only kidding, Love." He chuckled.

"I know but it still pisses me off."

He laughed and tapped my nose. He moved me off his lap and stood up.

"Where're you going?" I asked.

"To finish things up with Kakashi."

"Oh?" I asked. "How is that going?"

"Surprisingly well." A large grin spread across his face.

"And?" I stretched.

"It's a surprise, baby." He kissed my forehead before turning and striding out the door.

I pouted and sat down in one of the chairs. I felt myself start to drift to sleep but was startled to awareness when I heard yelling.

I jumped up and hurried outside to find the origin of the sound.

It was Naruto.

"I refuse to allow them into Konoha!" He was screaming. He was glowing orange.

I bit back the tears and seconds later, everything went black.

I woke up in Deidara's arms. My eyes were too moist and I didn't like it.

He pulled me closer when he felt me stir. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I couldn't hold back the water works anymore and the tears started streaming down my face. "I'm sorry." I sniffed, ashamed of the tears.

"It's okay. You can cry if you want to."

I sniffed again and buried my face in his chest. I didn't like feeling this weak and vulnerable.

I noticed that Deidara was rubbing soothing circles on my back. God, I loved him. I didn't deserve him.

Most men shied away from tears, yet here Deidara was comforting me.

We probably sat there for well over two hours while I cried my eyes out before I felt it slow to a stop.

He noticed it too. "Better?" he asked softly.

I just nodded into his chest. I was tired. "I love you." I whispered.

Deidara kissed the top of my head. "I love you too."

I fell asleep with a content smile on my face, happy to be in his arms.

When I woke up again, it was dark. It must have been light out when I fell asleep.

As soon as I shifted, Deidara rolled up to a sitting position. He gestured to me to sit in his lap.

I took it gladly, taking the liberty to straddle him, wrap my arms behind his neck, and kiss him deeply.

He smiled and pulled away after a minute. "Save it for a bit. Everyone is worried about you. We should go see them so they're convinced you're still alive."

I nodded but didn't say anything as I stood. I didn't want to talk and don't think I could have managed it even if I wanted to.

He took my hand and we started dowm the hall to the living room.

Itachi, Kisame, and Kakashi were there along with several of my Konoha friends who had been sent on this mission.

I was enveloped in hugs, but I missed the secure feeling of one Kyuubi's hug.

I said nothing as I was passed around.

"It's all going to work out." Kakashi said. "Tsunade is working on it now."

I smiled gratefully at him.

"Why does Naruto hate me?" I choked out suddenly, a moment later.

Kakashi frowned. "He feels like he's lost you because you've fallen in love. Even though he hasn't."

"Why?" I bit my lip, afraid of the answer.

He hesitated. "He always liked you more than he should have." Kakashi said carefully.

A few tears ran down my face before I could stop them.

Kakashi guided me into Deidara's arms.

I bit back the sobs and forced the tears away.

I could clearly see now why Naruto was so upset. He really _had _lost me.

"Do you want to change your mind?" Deidara, my _husband _whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a hug. "I only want you to be happy."

"Of course I'm not changing my mind." I growled angrily. "How dare you even suggest that?"

"I just want to make sure." He murmured in apology

I frowned. I didn't want him to question my happiness. I tugged on his arm. "Let's go back to the room."

He frowned but nodded and said his goodbyes and thanks to all my friends.

I pulled him down the hall, into our room, and straight towards the bed. My clothes started coming off as soon as the door was shut behind us.

"Sakura." Deidara said softly, restraining me from removing any more clothes.

"What?" I hissed as I attempted to close the distance between out faces in a futile effort.

"Please don't." he begged.

I stopped and my arms went limp. Tears streamed silently down my face. "Please, Deidara?" I cried. "Don't you love me? I need this. I need you. I want you. Only you."

He hesitated a long moment. "Okay." he murmured after a painstakingly long silence. "But no more playing the guilt trip on me."

"Thank you," I whispered and crashed my lips onto his.

Deidara chuckled softly against my lips. "Relax," he breathed. "I'll take care of this."

I shivered in delight and the next thing I knew, I'd been swept up in his arms—bridal style—but his lips never left mine.

I could feel him slowly directing us towards the lovely, lovely bed.

I threw my arms around his neck.

"Ah, ah." He scolded. "I'm in charge." He freed his neck of my arms and threw me down on the bed.

I bit back a moan.

"Now, don't do that." He nipped at my neck and began to trail kisses down my collar bone.

I let it out, partially to please him and partially because I couldn't hold it back anymore. I reached for his shirt, desperate to have it off.

"Oh, Sakura." He chuckled. "You just don't get it, do you? When I said I was in charge, that meant of everything."

I could feel his smirk against my skin. I wasn't sure how long I could with stand his teasing. I moaned softly.

Finally, he turned his attention to my shirt, which—honestly—was in the way of my… assets.

He inched it far too slowly. It was killing me. A spasm of need ran through my body. I groaned out his name which quickened up his pace slightly.

I felt like such a damn horndog.

I was free; I hadn't worn anything under my tight shirt today. My nipples tightened at the cool air. Not that they hadn't already been hard, though,

"Please?" I murmured sheepishly. I didn't like being so... inferior. It was kind of hot at the same time though. I made a mental note to remember to dominate Deidara next time.

He obliged. I couldn't hold back another moan when I felt his flesh against my breasts. Oh God, his _hands_.

They were licking and nipping at my nipples softly. It was overwhelming.

And then he was kissing me with his real mouth and I knew I wasn't going to outlast the white-hot sensation inside of me. It burst, and I with it. I screamed his name into his mouth.

Well, these pants were officially ruined. I could feel my feminine juices seeping through.

Damn him. He's still fully clothed, and I still have my _pants_ on and he can still make me orgasm. It wasn't fair.

I was trying my best to be a nice and unaggressive, only receiving what he gave me, but it was difficult.

I felt him chuckled conceitedly against my lips. I bit.

He pulled back and glared at me before diving back in. "You're gonna regret that." he teased.

I felt my pants being whisked off. Oh dear lord his tongues were driving me mad. He was busy lapping away at my juices while his two palm-mouths were torturing my breasts. I whimpered softly.

I felt another orgasm on the horizon.

Of course, I didn't last long. Maybe a minute. Deidara popped back up to kiss my lips. I could taste myself fresh on his lips. "Sorry for biting me yet?" he smirked.

"Yes!" I cried. I attempted to stretch my neck up to kiss him, but he held me down.

"Good." He murmured. His grin was pushing the limit. He nearly looked like Kakuzu now. "Stay still."

Deidara pinned me to the bed, kissed me hastily once more and then straddled me to keep me down. He peeled off his shirt slowly, and I resisted the urge to reach up and trace the contours of his chest.

I whimpered softly. I need him now.

I bit my lip while he peeled off his pants, still pinning me down somehow.

"Now… what do you want, my dear Sakura?"

"I want you inside of me." I moaned. "Now."

He slid a finger in, only torturing me more. "Like this?" he asked with an innocent look on his face. Well, as innocent as Deidara could ever look.

"No," I whined. "All of you. I want all of you inside me."

"Oh?" He slid in another two fingers. He wiggled them slightly, nearly sending me over the edge again.

"Not your fingers." I whimpered.

"What do you want inside of you, Sakura?"

"I want your penis inside of me, Deidara!" I shouted at him. I couldn't take this anymore.

I heard his malicious chuckle. "Of course."

He shuffled slightly to poise over my entrance.

I exploded as soon as he slid in. He chuckled.

He started off with slow pumps, and then sped up.

He was a pretty average lover, but his foreplay was something else.

He'd of came sooner, but I wasn't allowed to do anything other than lay there, moan, and orgasm.

At last, he collapsed on top of me and we curled up, tired.

"Next time…" I panted. "I'm in charge."

I only heard his laughing before I fell asleep.


	13. Need

**A/N: **Thanks to all my readers who waited patiently (or impatiently) for this chapter. It's unbeta'd because as wonderful as my beta k92littered is, none of us live online. I wanted to get this chapter out as quick as possible for all of you. Sadly, it's a tad shorter than usual, but the juiciness makes up for it. I hope. **Warning: lots of angst. **(why does this story always reflect my frigging mood???) I think my writing style is changing, courtesy of my English teacher who insists my writing is terrible and doesn't have enough tone (or anything else!)

**Disclaimer: Not mine people!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Need**

I awoke to a slight tickled running down my back. I cracked one eye open to see Deidara's face inches from mine.

"Morning." I murmured my voice rough from sleep.

"Hey sleepy." He grinned,

I had the feeling that I'd been asleep for a pretty long time. Not just because of Deidara's teasing, but also because of the way my body felt; recharged, yet lazy at the same time. But there was another sort of feeling there. I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I'd never felt anything like it before. I bit my lip in realization.

"How long have I been asleep?"

Deidara glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. "Almost fourteen hours."

My suspicions were confirmed, then. I groaned.

"It's okay." He chuckled. "You needed it." He added softly.

Something was off about his face.

"What happened while I was asleep?" I demanded.

"Nothing." He answered too quickly.

"I'm not stupid." I growled slightly.

He sighed. "I'll tell you after you eat something." He conceded after a long pause.

I glared at him for a short moment. "Fine." I muttered.

Deidara stood and dug through my bag, tossing some random clothes at me. Or her claimed it was random. I raised an eyebrow at the extremely skimpy clothes he picked out. At 'random', of course.

My outfit consisted of some very lacy panties that weren't exactly suited to the ninja lifestyle unless you received a…certain type…of mission; a lacy little bra that 'coincidentally' matched the panties; an old, pink, too-short skirt that showed glimpses of my ass if I moved the wrong way (and matched my hair); and a black form fitting, low-cut shirt.

Peachy.

I pulled on the clothes, of course making faces at Deidara the whole time.

He scanned me appreciatively when I was done. His look read 'you only look better naked'.

I rolled my eyes lightly before reaching out for his hand. "Let's go eat." I sighed grudgingly.

He smirked.

Deidara led me down the hallway and sat me down in one of the kitchen chairs.

Itachi and Kisame, and everyone else for that matter, seemed to be strangely missing. Something was very, very wrong.

Deidara took his place in front of the stove and proceded to—very slowly—fry up some eggs.

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Hurry up."

He just turned his head slightly to smirk at me before returning his attention to the eggs again.

The fact hit me that there was an S-ranked criminal, part of Akatsuki, standing not two yards away from me in a pink apron—Kisame's—and was _cooking _for me. I know it's random to think, considering I was married to him and the whole nine yards, but in that moment of near hysteria I cracked up laughing.

He glanced at me nervously. "You okay?" he checked up.

"Fine, fine." I waved my hand at him to stop worrying.

He was too good to me. He really was. Albeit a little insane, and maybe a tad evil and sadistic, he was incredibly sweet. Much too sweet for me to deserve. I bit my lip.

"Sakura?"

My head snapped up just in time to see him set the plate of eggs in front of me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." Lie.

"You sure?" he sat down in the chair next to me.

"Yes." Also a lie. I scooted the eggs around on my plate with a shaky hand.

"Aren't you hungry?" he sighed.

"No." That was truth. There was no way I could eat right now.

Deidara sighed again and shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry." I murmured and scooted into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me securely. "It's okay." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Are you going to eat?" he countered.

I sighed and tossed one of the whole fried eggs into my mouth. I over exaggerated the chewing motions. He waited until I was done.

Deidara was biting his lip. I took that as a sign that things were extremely fucked up.

"What is it?" I asked him softly.

"Let's go for a walk." He dodged my question.

I sighed. "_Fine_." I muttered angrily. "What the hell are you putting off?"

He avoided my gaze.

"Come on." He lifted me off of him so he could stand, though he kept my hand.

I allowed him to lead me. It wasn't like I wanted to walk anyway. He was just putting off the inevitable. This had to be bad. I couldn't sense the chakra presence of Kakashi or Naruto either. That worried me.

Deidara ended up dragging me to the same hill where he'd proposed to me, and _yes_ I _do _remember the exact hill he proposed to me on. It's not weird. You would remember too.

I settled in his lap without a fight because although it was really irritating that he was avoiding telling me…whatever, I loved him.

I straddled him and kissed his lips softly. "Will you tell me now?"

"In a minute." He gave me a small, weak smile. "I'm enjoying this."

I chuckled and kissed him again. I pushed him back onto the ground and leaned over him to kiss his neck.

He smiled, a little more genuinely this time.

I let him sit back up. I put on my serious time. If he wasn't going to talk, I was. "Listen, Deidara—"

"They all left." He whispered, interrupting me. "You Hokage couldn't reason with Naruto, and your Elders decided it was better not to get on Naruto's bad side."

I felt my lower lip trembling just a moment before Deidara pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured in my ear. "It's my entire fault."

I shook my head uselessly and ignored the tears I knew were streaming down my face. "Wh-where… where is Kakashi?" I asked quietly. I had to say good bye to my former Sensei.

I felt Deidara's arms tightened. "They all left. They had to." He whispered again.

I heard the sobbing noise coming from my lips, but I didn't believe it was me.

"Sakura," he pleaded, "if you want to return to Konoha, I would never stop you."

"Don't say that," I sobbed quietly against his chest.

"You know it's true."

"And you don't have to say it." I bit my lip hard enough to taste the iron-y tang of blood against my tongue.

"Why Sakura?" He sounded broken.

"Because it always reminds me that you are too good and—don't try and point out that you're insane or whatever shit you spout because I don't care. Don't you understand that I love you? That none of those matters?" I bit back the new onslaught of tears.

Then his lips were against mine, suctioning away all the pain. Sure, that sounds corny, but that's what Deidara does to me; he makes me forget everything I don't want to remember.

My time in the asylum. My friends abandoning me. My shitty excuse for a life. The list goes on and on. Take your pick. Oh! Or maybe the fact that I was pregnant. Yes. I said it. Pregnant. That's what I'd been feeling when I woke up. Even in such early stages, my medic body had picked up the new invasion. That's why I'd bit my lip this morning. Lend me your old coat hanger, will you? Or push me down a flight or two of stairs. Maybe that will take care of me as well.

A single tear ran down my face in the same old salty trail left from moments earlier.

I relaxed into his arms after a few minutes, tired. Yeah, I'd just slept for almost fourteen hours but I was emotionally taxed. I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the one good thing in my life.

I woke, for the second time that day. It was still light, so I had only been asleep for a few hours. We were still on the hill. It was fitting for what I needed to tell Deidara.

From what I gathered with my sleep-hazy mind, I was curled up against Deidara's side and he was rubbing my back softly.

"Deidara?" I murmured.

"Are you really awake this time? Or are you mumbling in your sleep again?" I heard the amusement in his tone.

"I do not mumble in my sleep." I protested.

"Yeah, yeah." I could practically hear his eyes rolling.

I attempted to sit up. I was a little out of it still though, so I gave up and just curled into Deidara's side. My news could wait a few more minutes.

"I love you." I informed him.

"I know." He chuckled.

I sat up. He followed suit, naturally. I smiled at him nervously.

"Deidara, there's something I need to tell you." I whispered.

He looked worried. Almost like I was going to tell him I was leaving. Well, quite the opposite.

I crawled into his lap. I needed to be close to him when I told him this.

"It's… not bad." I told him. Immediately his expression lightened.

He exhaled noisily. "Okay." He smiled. "You were scaring me."

"Well, it's not bad to me." I bit my lip. "And I hope it's not bad to you either."

My eyebrows scrunched together. What if he didn't want it? Tenten had confided in me once that she had been pregnant. And that Neji had sent her straight to get an abortion.

Now that I'd lost almost everything, I wanted this baby. Even if I still did have a home, and friends, I would still want this baby. It was testimony to the love between Deidara and me.

He still looked worried. "What is it, Sakura?"

"I'm pregnant Deidara."


	14. Tease

**A/N: You can thank my lovely friend Uchiha Chi for the beta'd chapter. The lovely k92littered hasn't been online today, and I had taken so long with this chapter or I'd havewaited. (sorry hun!) anyway. Yes. Happy mother's day to any of you who may be mothers (are any of you?)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Tease**

I felt the sting of tears bite at the corners of my eyes as soon as the words came out of my mouth. I instantly regretted telling Deidara.

His mouth was floundering open, which gave him the appearance of a fish.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry." I whispered with my eyes glued to the ground. I was wringing my hands nervously.

I looked up just as his arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Why are you sorry?" he murmured, rubbing circles gently against me back.

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said, Sakura." He said gently.

I floundered around in my head. I had no idea what Deidara was talking about. "You mean… you aren't… mad?"

"No!" he cried. "I'm going to be a daddy!" Deidara lifted my feet of the ground and spun me around in one of those clichéd hugs.

A smile of relief spread across my face; he wasn't mad. He wasn't going to leave me. He wanted the baby just as much as I did.

I leaned into his hug, even after he set me back on the ground. "Thank you," I whispered.

"What are you thanking me for silly?" he laughed.

"For not being angry." I sighed.

"Why in the world would I be angry?" Deidara frowned. He sank down to sit on the ground and pulled me into his lap.

I shrugged and relayed the story of Tenten's abortion.

He held me tighter to his chest. "I would never do that to you."

"I know."

He smiled. "Let's go back. I'm sure Kisame and Itachi would _love _to know what we've been up to."

He winked and I blushed. Of course Kisame already made crude jokes, but they would only escalate when he found out I was pregnant.

"Okay whatever. Let's go." I sighed.

Deidara laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on." I stood up and held out a hand for him to take.

He eyes my hand for a moment before grasping in and heaving himself up. His palm-mouth wiggled its tongue against my skin.

I looked at him exasperatedly. "Real mature." I muttered.

He grinned at me like an idiot.

I rolled my eyes again and proceeded to tow him back to the little house.

Itachi and Kisame were still gone when we got back.

I let go of Deidara's hand with a sigh. "Where are they?"

Deidara shrugged inconclusively.

I made a point of stomping over to the little couch in the outdated living room. I sat down cross-legged and crossed my arms with a huff.

He made his way over to sit down next to me and wrapped and arm around my shoulders.

I shook it off promptly. "What are we supposed to do now?" I frowned.

"I dunno."

"You're not very talkative tonight." I observed.

"Maybe I'm just thinking." He winked.

"Uh-oh," I teased, "thinking is a bad sign."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm thinking about how much I'd like to bend you over this couch and screw you right now."

I blushed.

"And just exactly what I'd like to do to you."

I turned my face away, and I could feel the blush deepen. "Really now?" I managed to say. I was proud of how steady my voice sounded.

"Yes."

I risked a peek up at his face, which was a mistake. His eyes were smoldering with lust. "Well, that's probably not a good idea because Itachi and Kisame could be back at any time." I argued weakly.

"And? They can go around this room."

I knew he was right. And Itachi had the tact to stay away—and keep Kisame away too. "I don't know Deidara." I murmured.

"Let's celebrate. I'm already in a partying mood."

I made the mistake of glancing down at… Deidara Junior.

My blush returned. I uncrossed my legs tentatively.

Something about having sex in this room just felt dirty, but to hell with it. Who was I to fight with a man's raging hormones? Who was I kidding? I was fighting my hormones too.

Deidara grinned triumphantly.

I shimmied my way into his lap and managed to push his back down to the couch seat. I leaned over him and kissed him hungrily.

He reached his hands up into my very minimal shirt and groped away without hesitation. Which reminded me… I was in a skirt. Without my normal spandex on underneath. Damn him.

I made a mental note to 'accidentally' bite him a little too hard sometime soon.

Anyway, I reached towards his pants, making a point to go slowly.

One of his hands shot up to tangle with my hair, but quickly returned to my breasts.

"Sakura," he groaned. "You're a tease."

"You know it." I muttered.

I nibbled down his neck, while my hands played idly with the elastic waistband of his pants. His pants, by the way, were strained tightly around his mini-me.

After another groan escaped his lips, I allowed my hand to delve into his pants and grasp him.

That only elicited a moan from him.

We were sprawled in the couch in that position when there was an exclaimed "Sakura-san! Senpai!"

"Shit." Deidara groaned. He rolled away from underneath me quickly. He adjusted my shirt and hair and his pants quickly. "What the fuck are you doing here Tobi?" he glared at the masked ninja.

I sat up straighter and smoothed out my skirt. I clasped my hands in my lap and stared down at them studiously. Being caught at third base by Tobi was a pretty mortifying thing.

"What were you doing with Sakura-san, Senpai?" Tobi asked, completely ignoring the question.

"We were… wrestling." Deidara lied as smoothly as possible.

"It looked like she was winning Senpai." Tobi sounded proud of this observation. "You were making funny noises."

"Yes she was."

"Were you tickling her, Senpai? That's cheating."

"No, Tobi." Deidara sighed, slapping a palm to his forehead.

"Sakura-san would you like to play cards with me?" Tobi asked enthusiastically.

I sighed. "Okay."

I'm sure he was beaming behind his mask at that point.

Deidara groaned.

"Where have you been, Tobi?" I asked.

"Mission." He said simply.

I tried to hide my shock that he had been sent on a mission at all—without Deidara too.

I glanced at Deidara who shrugged.

"Go Fish!" Tobi exclaimed for the tenth time.

I took a deep breath to keep myself from bashing in his head. _He doesn't know any better, _I chanted repeatedly in my head.

I took a card from the deck and laid out a set of fours.

Deidara, next to me, had only three cards in his hand.

I still had, like, five. Tobi had at least ten. He would ask for cards that he didn't need.

"What are you kiddies up to?" A booming voice called. Kisame.

"Go Fish!" Tobi happily informed the big fish.

"Oh, the excitement." Kisame said dryly. "Deal me in. _But_ if I win, we're playing strip poker."

Tobi nodded, happy to have another player.

Of course Kisame won.

I groaned. Right now, I'd rather be dragging Deidara back to our room, not playing a stupid game of strip poker.

Kisame dealt the hands with a toothy grin. "Itachi." He called.

Itachi's face was relatively blank as he made his way into his room.

"Do I have to play?" I pouted.

"Yes." Kisame and Deidara grinned at the same time. Kisame because he would get enjoyment out of my embarrassment. Deidara because he'd want to get me naked.

I groaned. "I hate you both."

That evoked a small grin from Itachi.

Tobi of course lost almost every round. That is, until he would up in just his mask and underwear. Some internal defense made him a much better player, just to keep his face and manhood concealed.

I'd never played poker but once or twice, so I was losing pretty badly too. I was in my little bra and panties set.

Kisame was decorated with everyone's clothes. He had to be cheating.

Deidara had given up his shoes and socks, along with his pants. Not his shirt, though. I found that odd.

Itachi was sitting shirtless, but that was all he'd given up.

"I want to quit." I whined.

"Nope." Kisame howled with laughter though he had much more decency than Deidara, who would alternate between staring at my breasts and my relatively revealing panties.

I ended up with Tobi's pants and Itachi's shirt over my own under things. Kisame won overall though.

"I'm calling it a night." I sighed. I grabbed Deidara's hand and dragged him down the hall to our room.

He started to strip me as soon as the door was closed.

"Honestly, Deidara." I sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this now."

"I know. I just really hate seeing you in another man's clothes." He said simply.

"Oh." That was nice, I guess. "We never told them, you know."

He nodded. "It's a little difficult when Kisame is being an ass."

I sighed. "Yeah."

"Are you in the mood for a shower?" he asked me.

"Can you refrain from screwing me tonight?" I asked.

"If I have to." He sighed.

"Okay then."

Deidara smiled at me. He wrapped a towel around my shoulders and we made our way to the little bathroom across the hall.

He cranked on the hot water before stripping and pulling of my clothes.

I stepped in before him.

For such a small bathroom, the shower was a decent size. It easily fit the both of us.

Deidara backed me against the wall and began to kiss me.

"Ah, ah." I scolded. "No screwing, remember?"

He pouted.

"Tomorrow, okay?" I murmured in his ear.

"Fine." He mumbled.

The rest of the shower was spent innocently—for the most part—lathering each other in soap and shampoo.

I stepped out, refreshed. Deidara wrapped me in a big, fluffy towel.

I dried myself off quickly before rubbing on some lotion. I slid into my pajamas for the night. They were actually Deidara's clothes. I figured I might as well make it up to him for being in other men's clothes, even if it hadn't meant physical contact.

When I opened the door, Itachi was there leaning next to it.

"You two take a long time." He commented.

I smiled in embarrassment. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's no trouble." One side of his mouth perked up in a smirk. "Have fun showering."

I rolled my eyes. "I did not have sex today." I said simply. No need to talk about how close I'd been to it, though.

Itachi apparently took my word for it, because as soon as Deidara exited, he went in and closed the door after him. The shower started up again.

I plodded back to the living room. I curled up on the couch.

Deidara settled next to me.

"I figured I might as well tell them tonight, after Itachi's shower." I told him.

"Tell us what?" Kisame asked through a mouth of food. He'd been leaning against the kitchen's doorframe, which faced the living room.

"You'll find out." I grinned.

"Ooh. Now I'm interested." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Kisame."

I sat listening to Kisame and Deidara debate over which kind of shuriken worked more efficiently while Itachi was in the shower.

It wasn't the most boring conversation I'd sat through.

Itachi emerged as clean as me, though he was only wearing pants. "Come on, Kisame." He motioned with his hand.

"No, hold on." Kisame grinned. "Sakura's got some sort of news. I want to know what it is."

Itachi raised his eyebrows.

He probably knew already. He knew everything.

I motioned for him to sit down. He did.

"I'm pregnant." I smiled.

"What?!" exclaimed a voice that was obviously not Itachi. Or Kisame. Or even Tobi. And of course not Deidara.

Shit.


	15. Future

**A/N: well, it's about time, right? THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW, and thanks for putting up with my slugish writing. My last day of school is Thursday, so you can expect me to update faster. Sadly, there will only be a few more chapters. Maybe two plus an epilogue. Sad, isn't it? Be happy I wrote this before I watched the last episode of Code Geass. It makes me cry and I get depressed every single time I watch it and my mood affects my writing :( Uchiha Chi also beta'd this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Future**

"You're pregnant Sakura?" The voice exclaimed again.

I cringed slightly. This could not be a good thing, could it?

How had I missed the familiar hint of _Kakashi's _Chakra? That was a terrible rookie mistake.

He read my body language immediately. "Oh, Sakura, I didn't say that was a bad thing." He sighed. "I was just… surprised."

I blinked incoherently. What?

Deidara took me hand in his. "Well, _I'm _glad." The large grin spread across his face attested to that.

I looked up. Itachi shrugged nonchalantly. He'd known, I could tell. Kisame's expression flickered back and forth between teasing and affection. He couldn't decide on one. Kakashi… his expression was unreadable.

"Are you going to tell Naruto?" I whispered. I thanked the heavens that it hadn't been him who'd come back. Which reminded me… why had Kakashi come back in the first place?

"No." he murmured delicately. Kakashi was smart enough to know that as much as I really wanted Naruto to know—he was indeed my best friend—that the result of informing him could be deadly. I didn't want my best friend to hate me anymore than he already did.

I nodded. "Why did you come back Kakashi?" I asked. I bit my lip in worry. He must have some sort of important reason.

"Ah, um." He hesitated. "I came back to talk to you alone. As angry as Naruto is, Tsunade doesn't want to force you away from your home because of him. But now things are a little more complicated."

The expression I got from his one visible eye was enough to understand that he was sorry. I forgave him.

I sighed. "I know, Kakashi."

Deidara squeezed my hand lightly. I looked up at him with a weak smile. I did manage to notice that both Kisame and Itachi had tactfully left the room. That was a good thing.

I motioned for Kakashi to sit down. He sighed, but took the seat.

"Naruto doesn't know you're here." I said. It wasn't a question. No. It was a statement of truth. If Naruto knew Kakashi had come back to talk to me, he'd be furious.

It hurt that he could hate me so much.

"Well, it's going to take awhile to sort all of this out now."

"No."

"What?" Kakashi looked surprised again.

"I don't want you to work this out. I will figure this out on my own. I made my choices, and although they may upset some people, I am perfectly happy with them. I don't want you to clean up after me anymore Kakashi. I'm done being immature and irresponsible."

I felt the moisture beading up at the corners of my eyes. "I'll stay in touch with you, Kakashi."

He nodded. "I understand Sakura." Kakashi reached over and embraced me, somewhat awkwardly, since Deidara still had my hand. "Don't think you've heard the last of Tsunade and me." He threatened in a mock tone.

I smiled. "I expect I won't."

Kakashi gave me once last wave before he disappeared in a little poof of smoke. I leaned onto Deidara heavily.

"Sorry." He murmured.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Deidara." I sighed.

"No, it is. I should have been more careful. I'm irresponsible." That was a big confession, coming from Deidara.

"I love you."

I saw his grin a moment before he was on his feet with me scooped up bridal style in his arms.

He spun me around in one of those little clichéd movements. I thought it was adorable how he did little things like that. "But I love you more." He argued playfully.

I stretched my neck up to kiss the tip of his nose. "Whatever. I'm not going to argue because I know the truth and that's all that matters."

A small chuckle bubbled past Deidara's lips. Then his expression became serious. "Sakura, you are the most beautiful, amazing, talented, spirited, loving thing in the whole wide world and you are much, much too good for me—I don't know how I managed to end up with you—and we are going to have a baby."

"We're going to have a baby." I echoed. The whole concept was strange to me, but I knew that I already loved our baby with all of my heart.

"We're going to have a baby." He said again before pressing his lips to mine.

I probably took more advantage of this that I should have. I wound my fingers into his hair and parted his lips with my own. This is one of those moments where you know that all the choices you've made were the right ones. For yourself.

I was with the man I loved. We were going to be parents. I was happy. He was happy. That was all that mattered.

Deidara groaned softly and put me down. "We need to settle down." He laughed.

Or we would spawn like bunnies.

"I know," I winked.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Deidara was trying to distract me, and we both were perfectly aware of that.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "It's still too early for that. Would you want a boy or girl?" O asked him.

"Girl." His answer surprised me.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Seriously."

I nodded slightly. "I like the names Seth and Liam for a boy and Abrielle and Peyton for a girl." I smiled. I'd had baby names picked out for years, since I was like eight. Of course, at the time, I'd been thinking about raven-haired children with green eyes.

But now… hell no. It was going to be blonde babies with green eyes. Or something like that. I hoped we wouldn't have a pinked haired boy…

Deidara smiled. "I like those. I like Caden for a girl and Nyx for a boy."

I raised my eyebrow. Partially at the fact that he had already though of baby names, and partially because he'd actually just suggested the name 'Nyx'.

He shrugged. "There isn't much to do in Iwa. Or as a missing nin."

I laughed. "Sure." My voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Well at least I have some ideas." He defended himself. "Would you rather I not?"

I thought for a moment. "No. I'm glad you gave it some thought." There was still a trace of sarcasm in there.

Deidara smiled at me. "You should go eat. You need to keep your nutrition up."

Already, he was stepping up. He was going to be an excellent father, if he kept the insanity toned down.

Now doesn't every girl have that fantasy of a modest little yellow house with a white picket fence at one point in her life? Well I had. I still did, really. Whenever I thought of how I would end up living that was the picture I got.

I conceded to his 'eat something' plan. I made toast. It burnt.

Of course, Deidara laughed and the faces I made while I ate the burnt toast. "You try some." I challenged.

"It's not my toast. I wasn't stupid enough to burn it." He stuck his tongue out at me in a childish manner.

I rolled my eyes. I shoved the rest of the toast down my throat. "Come on, let's go." I mumbled to Deidara.

"Where?"

"I don't care." I sighed. "Anywhere."

He laughed under his breath before standing up and grabbing my hand.

He glanced out the window. "Well, it will be getting dark soon…ish… but we can still go do something."

I smiled. "Can we fly on one of your birds?" I loved the sensation flying gave me.

"Sure." An evil grin spread across his face.

"What are you plotting?" I muttered.

"Nothing, nothing." He sighed. Deidara grabbed a handful of clay in his free hand. It began to chew away.

I watched the process curiously. His whole bloodline limit intrigued me. "Will they have mouths on their hands too?"

"Huh?"

"Babies." I laughed. "Will our baby have your bloodline limit?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. It depends."

I cocked an eyebrow. "How is it inherited? It's not a dominant trait?"

He shrugged again. "It usually shows up, but that's with two parents who have it. I'm not sure with us. If you're so interested, go to a Punnett Square." Now that was definitely mocking my medic abilities.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd have to know if it is dominant and how it's inherited. And your genotype. So I can't." So there. I mentally blew a raspberry at him.

Deidara laughed. "Nerd." He coughed.

I glared at him. "I don't think nerds do a lot of the things I do." I murmured. I stroked his face gently just to get the point across.

"You've got me there." He smiled at me tenderly. His hand spat out a little bird, which proceeded to make larger. Enough room for two.

The sun was just barely starting to go down. "Let's hurry." Deidara suggested.

I nodded. I didn't want to miss the sunset either. I hoped onto the bird behind Deidara. I wrapped my arms around his waist securely. As much as I enjoyed these flights, I was terrified that I'd fall off. I knew, of course, that Deidara wouldn't let that happen to me, but still.

When we lifted off, I couldn't help but to smile. I clung tighter to Deidara.

After the steep incline, the smooth, straight course seemed like a bunny slope, which is what it probably was to Deidara. We were just in time to watch the last of the sunset.

Deidara turned to sit sideways on the bird so he could embrace me.

I smiled gently. "Whether you admit to it or not, you are a hopeless romantic, Deidara."

"No." he countered lamely. He didn't read his tendencies too well.

I sighed to myself. Whatever. He could believe whatever he liked. I knew that Deidara considered himself as the greatest artist, and a madman. A good killer. A psychotic missing nin. Well, that was partially true, but not completely. He was all of those things, but he refused to see the positive qualities he possessed. He was a good cook, a good lover, and a good husband. He didn't think so though.

I pecked him on the cheek as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, leaving us in the slight moonlight.

Deidara gave up on sitting sideways, so he swiveled so he was facing me to kiss me more easily. "Love you," he murmured between kisses.

My hands clutched at the front of his shirt (he'd forgone the cloak). "I love you, too."

He sighed in what I assumed to be a happy manner. "Wanna go back?" he asked me quietly.

"If you want to." I murmured in response.

He smirked. "Yes. There are a lot of things I want to do to you right now that would be very difficult at this altitude."

A pink spread across my cheeks. I probably should have been used to comments like this by this point in my life, considering my profession. Ninjas were often assigned to missions that took a large deal of sexuality. But I, being the Hokage's apprentice, had never been on such a mission. I almost regretted that now.

I patted Deidara's thigh. "Now, now." I kissed his cheek gently. "Let's settle down." I kissed his lips.

That may not have been the smartest idea, bearing in mind that I'd just told him to settle down.

Deidara ran his hands up and down my back. It practically made me melt into his arms.

His lips began to trail down my neck. Those made me shiver uncontrollably.

"Yes. Settle down, Sakura." He breathed against my skin. He pulled away, and I found myself disappointed. After all, we'd yet to have sex on one of his birds.

I shook the dirty thought away.

We had more serious business to attend to; our future.

"Deidara," I started. "We really do have to talk."

His face dropped. I realized my mistake at once; that was the classic dumping line.

I raised my hands in front of me and waved them frantically. "No, no! Not that!"

He exhaled in relief.

"We have a future to talk about." I told him. "I'm having a baby and I do _not _want him—or her—growing up around Itachi and Kisame." They would certainly be a bad influence, no matter how soft they may really be at heart.

"Well, about that…"


	16. Home

**A/N: Just a heads up; there's some talk about maps and stuff at the beginning, so I suggest you pull up a map of the five nations. I had no internet when I wrote this chapter, but I had it in one of the manga, thank god! Also, a heads up. I'll be on vacation for a week so I won't be able to write the chapter and I probably won't have internet access. Also, sorry it's a tad short and unbeta'd. I didn't want to leave you without a chapter for another week. One more, plus epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine people!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Home**

I frowned. "What?" I sighed angrily.

Deidara just smiled softly. "I _might _just have a solution to that, Sakura. That temper of yours is adorable." He added.

I arched an eyebrow. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

He grinned. "No."

I sighed in frustration.

"But it's true." He said innocently.

"Do I look stupid to you, Deidara?"

"I'm not lying. Could someone with this face lie?"

I looked up at his face and instantly regretted it. He had on an expression of pure innocence. That was _so _not fair.

"Fine. Enlighten me."

He smirked, knowing he'd won. I wasn't sure what he won though… "It's nothing amazing," he warned me. "It's just a little cottage between Fire and Wind in rogue country. Should be safe enough," he shrugged.

I knew what he meant quite well. When traveling from Leaf to Suna, the area was generally a nuisance. But now that Naruto was out to get me, I was sure it would be perfect. It seemed comforting to be so close to home and between two major countries that I was comfortable with. I didn't like having Rain above us, though. They were usually pretty nosey, and I'm sure they would be bothersome if they found out that we were there.

It was good enough. "Thanks, Deidara." I smiled up at him. He grinned back down.

"I think maybe we should go back now." He suggested.

"Yup."

He started to turn back around on his bird.

"Oh, wait!" I realized I'd forgotten something.

Deidara turned his head towards me again and I went ahead and kissed him. "Thanks," I murmured for the second time.

He winked at me. "Enough distractions for tonight, huh?" he laughed.

"It _is _getting kind of dark out." I added.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." He chuckled.

"I guess I am…" I sighed.

"You're stupid." He teased me.

I glared at him. "It's not so much a fear of the dark as it is of what's hiding in the dark." I shrugged. Maybe I had acute paranoia or something. I'd have to get that checked out.

To my surprise, Deidara nodded. "I can agree with you on that."

I shivered. "Now, seriously, let's go back."

I thought I heard a small chuckle from Deidara, but I couldn't be sure. I glared at him anyway. I tightened my arms around his waist when we started to descend. "Have you ever thrown up from flying?" I asked him once we touched back down to the ground.

He scoffed. "No."

"Really?" I pressed.

"Never."

"Almost?"

"No. Now are you going to get off or not?"

I pouted. "Maybe." I sighed and swung a leg over and slid down the bird.

Deidara hopped down after me. He hugged me gently. "I love you."

I smiled. "Love you, too. Thanks for taking me up tonight."

"Just let me know if you want to go again. I'll take you anytime you want."

I kissed his cheek. "I'll try to remember that." I freed myself from his embrace—but took his hand—and led him back inside. It was still way too early to go to bed, although I'll admit I was tired, so I sat down on the couch in the little living room. "There's nothing to do here." I complained as Deidara sat down next to me.

He shrugged in agreement.

"Where's Tobi when you need him?" I muttered.

"Tobi is here!"

I really, really need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

"Do you wanna play cards, Sakura-Chan?"

"Uh, sure Tobi, I would but I just realized how _hungry_ I am." Well that wasn't completely a lie.

"Oh, okay." He sounded sad. I felt a little bad, but I brushed it off.

"Sorry Tobs." I sighed as I stood up and fled to the kitchen.

I was already moving about, about to attempt making a grilled cheese sandwich when Deidara came in. "Maybe I should make that before you burn the house down." He smirked.

I glowered at him. "Thanks." I stuck my tongue out.

"I wouldn't stick that out unless you intend to be using it." He winked.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. I stuck it out again.

Before I realized what was happening, Deidara had me pinned to the wall. His mouth was less than an inch away from mine. "I _told _you." He chastised before kissing me.

A loud throat clearing interrupted our snogging.

I pulled away from Deidara. "What do you want Kisame?" I growled.

He raised his hands up innocently. "I want to be able to get a piece of bread without throwing up."

I scowled at him. "You're going to wish that was all that's wrong with you." I threatened.

Kisame back up slowly, and retreated from the kitchen. Even an idiot like him could see the depth behind my threat.

"I didn't know you could be so scary, Pinkie."

"You too, Deidara." I sighed,

"But if you hurt me, who else are you going to make out with?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could find someone." I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"You would… cheat?" Deidara gasped in mock hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, but how could I cheat on my lovely, lovely husband?" It still seemed odd to me to apply the word 'husband' to Deidara.

"Exactly my lovely, lovely wife."

Hearing him address me as his wife, however, gave me the butterflies.

I grinned. "I'm still hungry, you know."

"I thought that was just an excuse to get away from Tobi." He laughed.

"It was. Sort of. It made me realized how hungry I actually was."

"You just ate a few hours ago." Deidara pointed out.

I chuckled. "You really don't know anything about pregnancy, do you? I think I'm a few weeks in, so it could be affecting me already."

"Are you going to explain to me what you're talking about?" He laughed.

I sighed. "Really, Deidara? Morning sickness, strange appetite, crankiness, etcetera. It's a pretty hefty list."

"Peachy. When you're 'cranky' you are completely impossible, you know." He groaned.

"I do know, actually, thank you very much." I stuck my tongue out at him again.

"Remember what I said about sticking tongues out?" he winked.

"Oh, of course." I smiled innocently.

"Well then you had better not be sticking that out at me."

"Why? Don't you want to kiss me?" I sulked.

"I do, but you make it too easy. If I had it my way, I don't think we'd be leaving our room for much more than food."

"Oh really? Why ever could that be?" I was being a tease tonight and I knew it.

"Oh, gee, I wonder."

"Can you two take your perverted talk somewhere else?" Kisame interjected with a toothy smirk.

"Oh, no. I can't leave. I guess I'll just talk about tampons instead."

Kisame covered his ears. "_Not listening_."

I laughed. "Kisame has become a little pussy." I whispered to Deidara.

"I noticed." He said with a smirk.

I chuckled softly. "I'm still hungry, you know."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "And I'm guessing you expect _me _to cook?"

"You know it." I grinned.

He sighed. "You're lazy."

"Yup." I grinned. "Now… chop, chop. I haven't got all night."

Deidara chuckled softly. "Yes, your majesty. It is my duty to serve you."

His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Cut it out." I laughed.

"Hey, you started it." He defended himself.

"Well maybe I did and I'll be the one to end it."

"Women." He muttered under his breath.

"Men." I retorted. I sat down in one of the kitchen chairs while I watched Deidara go around getting ready to cook. It was kind of cute, I had to admit. I kicked my feet up on the table and relaxed. It was nice and warm in the kitchen, which was small and cozy to begin with. I yawned widely and stretched my arms out behind me. I allowed myself to close my eyes—just while Deidara was cooking, I promised myself.

I guess I drifted off to sleep without realizing it. I groaned and started to roll over before I realized that should have thrown me onto the floor. But that didn't happen… and now that I was more awake, I realized that I was not sitting up and I was definitely in bed. I cracked open an eye. Deidara was looking back at me.

"What time is it?" I grumbled tiredly. I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands and yawned.

Deidara glanced over at the clock. "Just about midnight."

"And what time did I fall asleep?" I asked. My stomach grumbled. "And I'm still hungry."

I heard him snickering. I glared.

"Ah, about eight-forty, I think." He paused and stroked my back lightly.

I hadn't noticed that he had his arms draped around me. I shrugged mentally. "Have you been awake this whole time?" I asked him.

He shrugged awkwardly. "I guess."

He didn't want to admit to it. I grinned. "Right." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. "When do you think we'll be, um… moving?"

"I was thinking tomorrow, if that's okay with you."

I beamed. "Of course! You're lucky I woke up. I have to make sure everything is packed and—" I started to sit up.

"I already took care of that."

That stopped me short. I blinked. "You…did?"

Deidara nodded. "And I arranged to have Kakashi come back to escort us. I mean, not that we need an escort, but with you being pregnant and all…" he trailed off with a blush. "I thought it would be a good idea to have an extra set of eyes. And I figured you'd want to see him one last time."

I smiled softly. "I don't know how you can even consider yourself the bad guy. I don't even see how you got tangled up in this in the first place; you're too sweet."

He sighed. "It's a pretty long story. I don't like to talk about it much either. Maybe later, okay? Just remind me." He forced a small smile onto his face.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you." I frowned at myself.

"It's okay, Sakura." He said with another sigh. "Really. It's just… hard for me to talk about."

I nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Most ninja do." He agreed.

"So when do we leave?" I asked. I was excited to be going somewhere new.

"In the morning."

"It's almost morning." I pointed out. I glanced at the clock. Yup. Just a few minutes until midnight.

Deidara sighed. "Go to sleep, Sakura. When you wake up, I'm sure it will be time to leave. We have to wait for Kakashi remember?"

I pouted. "Fine." I curled up against Deidara with a contented sigh. I closed my eyes and willed sleep to over come me. I wiggled around for several minutes before I finally lost consciousness.


	17. Finally

**A/N: Last chapter guys! Thanks everyone for sticking around with this story and dealing with my procrastination! I'm done writing DeiSaku for awhile, but I will be coming back to it for sure. Again, thanks! I'd love it if you stuck with some of my upcoming stories! On a side note, the epilogue should be out in about a week, since I'm more than half done with it. Self beta'd so excuse any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Naruto belongs to Masashi**

**Chapter Seventeen: Finally**

I didn't sleep well at all. Honestly, could you sleep knowing that when you woke up, your happily ever after would begin? Yes, that's how I looked at it. As far as I was concerned, happiness was being with Deidara without having constant threats. Yeah, I'm a sap. And yes, I'm rambling right now, but I think you get the point. Anyway, when I figured it was a decent hour for waking up, I stirred from my sleep façade.

Apparently, my fake sleeping fooled him. "Morning." He mumbled in a sleep thickened voice.

I curled into his chest and traced the seal on his left pectoral absently. "Hi." I smiled. "Is Kakashi here yet?"

A silent laugh ran through Deidara. "You're so impatient." He sighed. I fought the urge to pout, and apparently I wasn't doing a good job at it, because another silent tremor rocked through his body.

"I want to go." I defended myself. My hand stopped tracing the stitching.

"I know." He sighed. "I understand, but it will only be a few minutes or hours and then we have forever."

My insides fluttered slightly. Forever. That's a long time, isn't it? The prospect of spending the remainder of my life with Deidara only excited me more. "All the more reason to hurry up then."

Deidara sighed in frustration. "I don't get you sometimes."

I looked up at him. "Every girl wants two things in life: their prince charming and their happily ever after. A lot of girls don't even get one and _I'm _getting _both_." I expected him to scoff or even to tease me, but to my surprise he just smiled. Deidara ran his hand through my hair. It was getting longer and I'd need to cut it soon, I noted at random.

"I know." He whispered.

"Let's get up." I murmured as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Deidara groaned and sat up. "I don't trust your packing competence." I teased gently. That evoked a small smile.

"You just want to go the second Kakashi shows up." He read right through me.

"Maybe I do." I stuck out my tongue.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow. "You don't remember what I said last night, do you." He heaved himself off the bed and backed me into the wall, putting his hands on either sides of my face.

"Oh?"

"Don't stick that out at me unless you intend to use it." He repeated his 'threat' from last night.

"What are _you _gonna do about it?" I'll admit, I was being a shameless tease, but in my defense, Deidara was just too _damn sexy _when he was trying to be threatening.

Deidara's face lit up with his customary smirk. "This." His lips came down onto mine with a force that surprised even me. I liked his assault much better in the sanctuary of our bedroom where Kisame couldn't make snide remarks.

I let my arms snake around his waist in attempt to pull him closer.

Deidara chuckled against my lips. I shivered lightly. "I'm getting distracted." I murmured when I pulled back for air.

"Exactly." His smirk was back.

I pushed away from him gently. "Dick." I muttered.

"You want to see that now too?"

I growled. "You're being an ass right now."

"I'm just distracting you so you won't be so anxious." He defended himself, holding his hands up in front of him.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you are." I sighed. "You just want to get some." I added under my breath.

"What was that? I'm not sure I caught that." I looked up at him, and from the mirth in his eyes, I could tell that he had heard _exactly _what I'd said.

I made a face at him which only resulted in laugher. I ignored him and tore up my surprisingly neatly packed bag to find clothes. I'd fallen asleep in my clothes from the day before.

"Hey!" Deidara protested. "I already packed that!"

I looked up at him, shrugged and went back to digging through it.

"At least let me pick, since you're ruining my packing expertise."

I sighed. "Fine. But it has to be appropriate for traveling." Last time I'd let him pick out my clothes, I'd looked pretty slutty.

Deidara grumbled to himself as he looked through the pile of clothes on the ground, it was something about me and practicality, I think. A minute later, he exclaimed a triumphant 'aha' before tossing some clothes at me.

I eyes held them out wearily to inspect them. _Of course _Deidara had been able to find an outfit that was both practical and… minimal. I sighed and pulled on the tight spandex shorts—the ones I normally wore under my medic's skirt—and the pick, stomach exposing tube top. "Great. Now I look fat."

"You never look fat."

Oh, he was good. But not good enough. "I'm fucking pregnant. Of course I look fat."

"That's completely different," Deidara said in what I assumed he considered a reassuring voice. "You look _pregnant_, not _fat_."

"Is there a difference?" I glared at him. I sighed in frustration and delved back into my pack. I came out with a loosely fitting peasant blouse. That was better. I pulled it on over the tube top.

Deidara pouted. "That's not fair."

"I looked like a pregnant hooker." I scowled. I ran my fingers through my pink tresses, attempting to finger comb it. I was positive it looked like crap. I sighed and gave up when I felt I'd at least gotten most of the tangles out.

"Then I guess pregnant hookers are sexy." He grinned belatedly.

"Oh yeah. Everyone wants sloppy seconds."

Deidara frowned. "You could never be sloppy seconds." I raised an eyebrow. "Because no one else is ever going to have you." He explained protectively.

I smiled. "Yes, I know. I love you, too. Now I have to finish packing this back up. Kakashi is almost here." I stuffed all of my clothes back into the bag and slung it over my shoulder. Deidara picked up his own bag. "Is that all?"

He shook his head. "There's one more in the living room."

I sighed and straightened out my shirt with my hands. "What is it?" I questioned.

Deidara grinned at that. "Oh, just some stuff we're stealing from Itachi and Kisame."

I blinked. I was hoping that meant the juicer in the kitchen. He rolled his eyes like he knew what I was thinking.

"It's not perverted, stupid."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

"Morning Sakura."

I snapped my head up at the familiar voice. "Kakashi! You're on time for once." I grinned widely. He was crouched awkwardly on the mouth of the room's solitary window.

Kakashi's visible eye creased in his customary smile. "Wouldn't want to keep you waiting. Knowing you, you're extremely anxious. Ready to go?" he asked.

I glanced at Deidara. "Just about, I think. Deidara has something in the living room."

Deidara kissed my forehead. "Let's go then." He turned and left the room, obviously expecting me to follow.

I glanced at Kakashi. "Are you gonna come in or not?"

He laughed and hopped lithely into the room.

I wondered what Kakshi thought of my whole ordeal. "Kakashi, do you… do you think I'm screwing up or doing the right thing?" I asked quietly, voicing my thoughtsss as I led him down the hallway.

"I think it's right if you're listening to your own feelings. It's a rare thing to find happiness when you hold this career."

As always, Kakashi had an answer that surprised me. I bobbed my head. "Thank you." I murmured.

"Anytime Sakura." Kakashi replied with all the affection he still held for me from the days when I was still a Genin under his instruction.

When we reached the living room, I was unsurprised to find that Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi were waiting to say goodbye to me. I smiled warmly.

"Guess this is good bye Pinkie." Kisame chuckled. He slapped me on the back.

Itachi simply gave me a slight smile and a nod. That was to be expected.

"Sakura-Chan!" Tobi wailed. He sounded as if he were in tears. "Don't go Sakura-Chan! Who will play cards with Tobi?"

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, Tobi." I sighed. "Bye, everyone." For me, this was not a bitter departure. No, not at all. Deidara was standing at the door, holding his own small travel pack as well as a larger, mystery duffel bag. "You're not going to tell what's in it." I said when I reached his side. It wasn't a question.

"Hell no."

I chuckled. "Let's go." I urged. I started off, but Deidara grabbed my arm.

"I figured we might as well fly. It would be easier and quicker." He smiled at me with a look in his eyes that I could only describe with 'adoration'.

"For me." I frowned. "You'll waste all your chakra getting the three of us there."

"Oh, I'll be fine. Trust me." He gave me a cocky grin and rubbed his hand up and down my arm once before letting me go.

In a matter of moments, he had a bird larger than any I'd seen before waiting in front of us. He must have started making it before Kakashi and I came out into the living room. I sighed and gave into his demands. I hopped up onto the bird. Deidara settled himself in front of me. Kakashi looked up at me questioningly. "I'm assuming you're sitting in the back?" It was more of a question for Deidara.

"Yeah." He laughed. As soon as Kakashi was secure, Deidara took off. It startled me, but I managed not to make any noises. That's something to be proud of, I guess.

Most of the flight was uneventful. Kakashi and I chatted about what had been happening in Konoha, and I told him that nothing exciting had been going on here. I consulted him for baby names, and at one point, an overly aggressive hawk came a bit too close for Deidara's liking. And mine, considering he'd gone for a swipe at my head. I'm somewhat happy and somewhat mournful to say that some meat-eating animal will find a nice, roasted hawk for dinner, courtesy of Deidara.

There was only one interesting conversation that took place over the duration of the flight. Kakashi had asked Deidara how exactly he was getting out of Akatsuki:

"_Hey, Deidara, what the hell do you plan on doing about Akatsuki. I doubt they're going to let you just walk away from their whole organization."_

"_It's actually pretty simple." Deidara laughed. "Pein considered this mission an attempt to capture the Kyuubi. Itachi and Kisame are going to help out and vouch for my death during a fight with a recovery team. A dead man isn't any use to Akatsuki. Tobi pinky promised to keep his mouth shut, so he's covered as well."_

"_And if they discover you're still alive?" Kakashi had pressed._

"_Pein'll be mad, but he'll just make me work for the organization again. Nothing major." _

I'd recognized the lie beneath his words. I could tell that Deidara knew that if Pein found out, he'd be dead, which probably meant me as well. I'd shuddered, but we both knew we were taking risks to be together.

When we touched down in a small clearing in the woods, I hopped off immediately. "Which way is it?" I asked eagerly.

Deidara smirked and slid off the bird. When Kakashi hit ground, Deidara let the bird disappear with a small 'poof'. He covered my eyes with one hand and led me slowly through what I assumed were trees. I could hear Kakashi trailing behind us lazily.

It was a short walk—maybe five minutes long until Deidara came to stop. I almost continued forward. "Ready?" he whispered.

"Yes." I bit my lip in anticipation.

Deidara lifted his hands away from my eyes. I took in the sight before me. It was a quaint little two-story cottage, as I'd expected. It had ivy growing up the side, a few steps leading up to a big porch, yellow paint and white shutters. There was a small unkempt garden in the front of the house. I'd sure have a lot of fun taking care of that. All that was missing was the white picket fence. I made a mental note to tell Deidara that.

"It's perfect." I murmured to him.

A triumphant grin spread across Deidara's face. He swept me up in a hug. "Welcome home. Finally." He hummed in my ear. Those words gave me the most wonderful feeling.

He ushered me inside, and I gave Kakashi a welcoming to come in. He just shook his head. "I'll see you around Sakura." He called out to me.

"Wait!" I ran up to him and attacked him with a farewell hug. "Bye Kakashi. Be sure to write."

He smiled, wriggled free of my hold, waved, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I sauntered back to the house and into Deidara waiting arms. "So what's in the bag?"

He laughed. "It's actually just some appliances and supplies."

I frowned. "Well that's anti climactic."

That earned a hearty laugh. Deidara grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. "This is our room." He informed me.

I eyed the big bed in the center of the spacious room. I glanced up at Deidara's face. He was studying me. I winked. I bounded over to the bed and sat down. To my surprise, no dust flew up from my motion. The house must have been cleaned recently. I sighed happily and lay back against the sheets. A moment later, I felt the bed indent where Deidara lay next to me. I curled up against him. "It doesn't feel very broken in." I whispered.

That was too great of a hint, I know, but I wasn't in the mood to think of a comment any wittier.

"We can fix that." He whispered back.

"Let's."

He rolled over me and we proceeded to break in the bed for the remainder of the first day of the rest of our lives.


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own the Naruto series. **

**Epilogue**

My name is Caden. I'm now eight years old. My parents are Deidara and Sakura. I have a twin brother named Seth, and a little brother named Nyx (Mommy threw a fit over that name). Seth and I both have blonde hair and green eyes. Poor Nyx has a kind of pink-ish hair, like Mommy, and blue eyes. It clashes pretty badly.

Mommy told me a lot of what happened, and how we came to be a family. I thought it was kind of sad. But I'm glad she stayed with Daddy because we all love each other and have so much fun.

Anyway, it's tough to have two brothers. They're so competitive! I beat them at almost everything, though; healing, explosive making, weapons, etcetera. The only thing Seth beats me at is flying.

Did I mention I have mouths on my hands? Seth does too, but Nyx doesn't yet. Nyx is only four and Daddy said they usually don't show up until you're five or six. But he said that Nyx might now get them at all.

Mommy says that when she was pregnant with Seth and me, that her old Hokage had 'coincidentally' sent all of Sakura's old girl friends on missions at the same time. Mommy said it had been a lot of fun.

I know she loves Daddy, but she misses her old village and friends too. There's one person she never talks about, but who Daddy said is usually on her mind. He told us that she didn't want to talk about him. Daddy said that he'd been Mommy's best friend before she'd left her village. His name was Naruto. I don't remember what else he told us. You'll have to ask Seth. He remembers everything.

Mommy teaches us about the history of Ninja, and tactics, and maps, and all the boring book things. Daddy teaches us how to fight and stuff. But Mommy teaches us how to heal. She says it's super hard and takes years to even understand the teeniest bit. I'm okay at it, I guess. I can heal little cuts and bruises all by my self. Mommy says that I have a talent for it, since I've only been learning it for about a year. I don't think it's too good.

I've seen what Mommy can do from the few times rogue Ninja tried to attack us. I made her promise to teach me chakra control. She said she would and that she'd teach me Genjutsu too! I'm excited for that.

Daddy has taught me a lot of Kunai and Shuriken tricks. He says that I'm as good as any Leaf Ninja Chuunin. I can make up to C3 explosives too. They take me awhile though and Daddy has to take us far away to test them. I think it's the rogue territory between Sound and Waterfall…

Anyway, I'm pretty good at Ninja stuff.

Nyx has almost caught up to Seth and me in the book work and weapons. Mommy said she'd start teaching him healing when he turns five and Daddy is going to teach him explosives and flying if and when his palm-mouths show up. I hope they do soon so he can catch up to us.

Mommy said she wants us to be good Ninja and return to a village one day. She said she wants to return to Leaf, but she can't. I don't know why that could be.

Well, that's basically what happened in the last eight years.

It's October twenty-seventh today; almost Halloween. Halloween is my favorite holiday because everything gets spookier.

Mommy and Daddy usually set up a haunted house course for us to practice on. It's pretty scary sometimes. Nyx started crying last year, but I don't blame him. It ghosts and a zombie and lots of things that popped out at you.

So anyway, while I was in the yard this morning doing target practice with some kunai, (I didn't miss a single one!) I felt the little tinge of chakra heading towards us. I ran inside to tell Mommy and Daddy, but I think they noticed already.

Mommy straightened her clothes, took Daddy's hand, and went to stand in front of our house.

A weird girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes came to stand in front of them. She looked a lot like Daddy. I got ready to throw a kunai at her, but Mommy looked at me and gave me a hard stare.

She motioned for me to round up my brothers and stand with her. I grabbed Nyx, who was deeply concentrated on a tactics book, and Seth who was playing with his explosive clay (I gave him a dirty look for that) and dragged them outside.

Mommy seemed to be talking to the other woman.

When I got to her side, she introduced us. "Ino, these are my children." She paused to smile. "Caden and Seth, the twins… and Nyx."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Nyx sure is an… interesting name."

"Mmm." Mommy sighed. "Deidara chose that one."

"They sure do look a lot like you." Ino smiled.

Mommy chuckled. "Ino, you of all people should have known they would."

Ino laughed with her.

"So Ino," Daddy stated, "I'm assuming there's a reason behind this visit? I know Tsunade wouldn't risk sending someone if there wasn't an important reason."

"Actually, Tsunade didn't send me…" Ino said hesitantly. "She retired last year. Naruto is Hokage now." She bit her lip at the end.

Mommy let a smile cross her face. "Good for him." she murmured.

Daddy wrapped an arm around her waist. "Did someone send you, or did you just come to let us know?"

"Ah… Naruto sent me."

"What?!" Daddy sounded a little angry.

"Really?" Mommy said hopefully. "Why?"

Ino held out a sealed letter to her. "I don't know what's inside."

Mommy took it from her. Daddy took it before she broke the seal. "Let me," he murmured.

Ino nodded approvingly as Daddy opened the letter.

Nothing popped out and ate him, so I guess that was a good thing. He pulled a sheet of paper out. It was covered in messy, slanted writing.

He read through it before handing it to Mommy. Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she read it.

"Mommy! What's wrong?" I hugged her tightly. I read the letter sneakily from that position. I couldn't help my curiosity.

_Sakura, _it read;

_I know that it has been years since I've talked to you. You have every excuse to hate me, but I've finally got an apology for you. How I reacted all those years ago was unacceptable. I'm sorry. I already had lost Sasuke, and the prospect of losing you too hurt me. I've grown up since then. I know now that I wouldn't have lost you at all. I would have just had to share you. The way I acted was what drove you away. Sakura, you're still my best friend, even if I'm not yours. I'm sure Ino has already told you that I'm the Hokage now. I think Tsunade knew that the responsibility of this job would mature me and lead to the apology I'm writing now. She's still in the village. She works at the hospital as Senior Advisor. She doesn't do a whole lot of healing now, unless it's an emergency. I know how much she misses you. You were like a daughter to her. What I'm trying to say, Sakura, is that I miss you. As Hokage, I grant you and Deidara permission to enter Konoha. I'm sorry that's all I can do. The Elders are as stingy as always and won't approve any more at the moment. Please come back. I know they'll restore your citizenship and grant Deidara the same. I know that you've had children by now, and the Elders will grab a hold of the chance to introduce a new bloodline limit to Konoha. You know how they drool over them. Please._

_Love Always,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

That explained why Mommy was crying. It was because she was happy.

"What does it say?" asked Ino.

"He wants me to come back." Mommy sniffled. She looked up at Daddy.

He nodded gently. "If you want to, Sakura, you know that I'll come with you."

"Oh please, please, please, Sakura!" Ino exclaimed. "We've all missed you so much! Especially Lee." She winked.

Mommy rolled her eyes. "He seriously hasn't moved on?"

Ino shook her head. "He dated some girl for awhile, but he broke up with her 'because he still loved his sweet, sweet Sakura'."

Daddy cracked his knuckles. "He won't be feeling much of anything soon."

"Calm down," Mommy laughed.

"Please Sakura?" Ino begged. "Tsunade has been in wrecks and Kakashi's health has been heading downhill since you left."

Mommy bit her lip. "Really?" She seemed on the verge of tears.

"Do you really have to ask, Ino? Of course we'll go." Daddy answered promptly.

Mommy looked up at him in surprise. Ino nodded, waved in temporary separation, and left.

Daddy turned to me. "You and your brothers go start packing up your stuff. We'll leave in the morning. You're going to get to go to a real academy!"

I beamed before frowning. "Will I have to learn all the boring stuff again?"

Daddy sighed. "We'll see if we can work out a placement test for the three of you. How about that?"

I nodded. "Thank you Daddy!" I kissed his cheek, and dragged my brothers back inside. "Pack." I commanded.

They pouted; they didn't like it when I was in charge, and grudgingly went about their business.

A large grin spread across my face. I liked to be in command. I set about packing my own bag. I knew I supposed to keep it light and easy to carry, but I just had _so many _things and I couldn't possibly choose what to bring. I ended up with a large bag full of my favorite clothes, weapons, and toys. I knew my mom wouldn't be happy with me for my packing.

I dragged the bag downstairs and set it by the door. I was glad to see that my brothers had fairly large packs as well; that meant some of the heat would be taken off of me.

When my mom came back in, she glanced at our bags, looked at us, and just shook her head in frustration. She disappeared up the stairs. She returned in less than ten minutes with two small bags slung over her shoulder.

"You have two." I complained.

She sighed and brushed her hair behind her shoulders. "One is your father's." she told me.

"Those are really small." I squeaked. "How can you fit everything you need in there?"

My mom chuckled lightly. "It's something you learn as a ninja, Caden. Packing lightly saves you time and energy. Only bring essentials; only the weapons you need to carry on your person with the exception of scrolls and bring only as much clothing as you'll need. And toiletries." She added with a laugh. "If we need anything else, we can get it in Konoha."

I nodded. "That makes sense, but we're not going on a mission. We're moving, aren't we? I can't leave my stuff behind!"

Mommy sighed. "Well you're the only one who will be carrying it, so it's your own choice."

I grinned. "When do we leave?"

"Now." Daddy came in through the door. He took his own bag from mommy and turned to leave. "Let's go."

It was a long run to Konoha, and my bag was super heavy, like Mommy said it would be.

I did manage to make it all the way there by some miracle. The huge town in front of me put me in awe. All I'd even known was the little cottage back in the forest.

I noticed that Daddy seemed a little on edge, but Mommy seemed happy and at ease. At the entrance gate, she stopped to embrace the two guards and chat with them for several minutes. Actually, she stopped every few feet or so to repeat the same process. Everyone seemed happy so see my mom and she seemed happy to see them too. I asked Daddy, and he said she'd once lived here.

Well _that _explained it.

It took forever to get to the center of the town where the biggest building was. The Hokage's office, I'd been told.

I followed Mommy inside where she hesitated before a large door. After a few moments she knocked softly.

"Come in," A sturdy voice called. "Sakura." The last bit was delayed. My mom bit her lip.

With one last breath, she opened the door. "Naruto?"

The blonde man behind the desk stood up. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

My Mommy ran forward to embrace him. "It's okay. I know your temper. I honestly don't blame you." She was crying.

That made me angry. "Why are you making my mom cry?" I growled. I would've run forward to stomp on his foot if Daddy hadn't grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh," my Mommy said, pulling her face away from his chest. "This is my daughter, Caden, and my two boys, Seth and Nyx. And, uh, obviously you know Deidara." She shuffled her feet nervously.

"They look just like you two." Naruto smiled. He crouched down so he wouldn't be looking down on me. "I wasn't making your mom cry on purpose," he apologized with a small smile. "We just haven't seen each other in years. We grew up together."

"Oh." I frowned.

He chuckled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He held out his hand for me to shake. I sighed and took it, knowing that I'd get a lecture if I didn't.

"I'm Caden. I might be little, but I'm a good fighter." I said fiercely.

"I bet. I'd like to see it… so I can place you in the Academy."

I beamed. "Really? You'll do that?"

"Well, we wouldn't want you to start off below your level, would we?"

Daddy took us to a little apartment complex after a short talk with Naruto. Mommy stayed behind. He settled us in and told us he'd be back soon because he was going to get some things. He warned us to get a good night's sleep because we'd be placed tomorrow and it "wouldn't do us any good to be tired". So we listened. We ate the last of the rations we'd brought and fell asleep.

I hoped I'd get into an advanced class. Even in my sleep, I went over everything I'd learned.

The next day, I placed at the class' top level. Seth and Nyx placed the same.

"I can't place you above Genin. That's for the teacher to decide." Naruto had apologized. "They hold the Chunnin exams." I smiled and thanked him. Mommy had been with us in the training grounds, but when I ran over to tell her how well I'd done, she was spacing out.

"We're finally home." She murmured absently.

**A/N: Well, I guess this is it. A little sad, isn't it? I apologize for the annoying writing, but the point of view is from an eight year old. My cheesy, optimistic side won out over my morbid and depressed side with this story, though I'll admit I had several less happy endings planned out. I will probably be writing an ItaSaku oneshot next (Sakura is my lovely pairing whore, sadly) and most likely a Twilight fic. I'll be coming back to DeiSaku soon, in all likelihood! **


End file.
